


Brothers: Loki and Byleistr

by vonny25



Series: Loki's many possible outcomes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Byleistr is a good brother, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Protective Loki (Marvel), Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonny25/pseuds/vonny25
Summary: Before reading this story, please read Svartalfheim.In this story, Loki survives the Dark world, thanks to his brother Byleistr. It explores the relationship that develops between them and the adventures that they have together. Not canon-compliant. However, I would include parts of Rangrock, Infinity War, and Endgame.
Relationships: Angerboda/Loki (Marvel), Byleistr (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loki's many possible outcomes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967827
Comments: 35
Kudos: 41





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> I am publishing this story as I write it, I will not update regularly. If you would like one of your ideas included in the story leave a comment and I will do my best to include it but make no promises.

Skuffelse means disappointment in Norwegian, according to Google translate.

Before reading this story, please read Svartalfheim.

Saved.

Loki was looking at his body, pondering what his next step should be. He had never died before, be near death, yes, but not death…death. A green light caught his eyes, and he was surprised to see his Sedir around his body when suddenly he felt sucked back into his body. The first thing he did was scream, and then he opened his eyes.

Byleistr was hiding at his cave as he usually did; he spent most of his time at Svartalfheim since he had escaped from Utgard. He felt safe in that realm, but he was very lonely. There were a few small animals that he could hunt and edible mushrooms. Water was not a problem, and he was fortunate enough to have a little spring outside of his cave. There were enough fallen trees and other dried vegetation he could use to start a fire for cooking.

Byleistr looked at his meager food supply and decided to go out and hunt. He walked carrying his arrows that really were no more than sharpened sticks. While he was following a large rodent's tracks, he heard a scream and immediately knew it belonged to a Jotun. He cautiously made his way in the direction of the noise. He saw a fallen figure dressed in strange garb. Once he was sure there was no one else, he approached the fallen person.

Byleistr stood looking at Loki, not quite believing his eyes. For good measure, he rubbed his eyes vigorously with his hands. He kneeled beside Loki and looked at his face. He traced the heritage lines with his finger and finally had to admit that it seemed this man was his brother. He had heard rumors from the older slaves saying his parents' firstborn son had been a Skuffelse; they thought King Laufey had killed the child. But it seemed that had not been the case. Byleistr considered what to do next.

Bylsteir carried Loki back to his dueling after using his Sedir and ice magic to slow the bleeding as much as possible. Upon arriving at his home, he laid Loki on the furs he used as bedding. Then proceeded to undress Loki. He was able to save the coat. But had to cut the shirt off in order not to aggravate the injury. He boiled water and used it to clean the wound. He realized Loki had been impaled and thought the only reason his brother was alive was his brother's Sedir as he could see it working on the injury. He was now sure that Loki was his brother after examining more of his markings.

After dressing Loki's wound, he decided to take Loki's shoes and pants off, leaving him in his underwear. He then covered him with more furs. Byleistr thought it would be a good idea to get his brother to drink some water. He submerged a clean rag in water and put it on Loki's lips, who immediately started sucking on it. He repeated the process a few more times and stopped when he thought that Loki had enough.

Byleistr decided he would use what food he had left to make soup; he thought it should keep him and his brother fed for at least a couple of days, and then he would have no choice but to go out to collect food. Byleistr started a fire and filled a pot with water, dried mushroom, and dried meat. He wished he had some salt or other spices but obtaining them was not worth the risk of being caught by Helblindi.

After eating a bowl of soup, Byleistr checked on Loki and found he was covered in sweat. He took the furs off Loki and taking a wet rag; he worked on cooling Loki's body by spreading a thin layer of ice on him as it was clear he was running a fever. Before he knew it, night came, and Byleistr sat some furs from himself near Loki. After making himself comfortable, he went to sleep.

Loki woke up screaming. He was disoriented and in pain. He tried to sit up but found it aggravated his problem. The noise woke Byleistr up. He sat up and saw his brother was hyperventilating and appeared scared. He was not new to nightmares as many of the slaves he had lived with would wake up screaming. He suffered from regular nightmares. He knew it was best to be gentle in his approach. He kneeled in front of Loki and started speaking in a suiting tone.

Byleistr said, "Hi there, I am Byleistr, and you are at my home." Loki looked at him with glassy distrustful eyes and pleaded, "Please don't hurt me…please" He was trembling as his fevered mind had taken him back to Sanctuary. Byleistr showed him his hands in a universal sign of peace and said, "I am not planning to hurt you. I found you injured and brought you to my place to help you."

Loki took two deep breaths and studied his surroundings, then tried to remember and realized the last thing he remembered was being stabbed by Kurse. He thought he was in some type of cave lying on something soft. He looked at the person in front of him and could not detect any malice. Also, he could not hear any lies in what he had told him. He finally asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Byleistr smiled and responded, "I am helping you because I found you injured, and I believe there is no one else to assist you in this realm." Loki said, "Is there any other reason?" Byleistr sighed and said, "Well, it does not hurt that you provide company. I have been alone for a long while. Also, both of us are Skuffelse. If we do not help each other, then who will? I …I also believe we are brothers by blood." Loki flinched, a Jotun was helping him! and what was a Skuffelse? He asked, "Why do you say we are brothers?" Byleistr said, "While I was treating you, I studied your heritage lines, and they clearly mark you as my brother. Now, why don't you tell me your name." Loki realized Byleistr believed all he told him to be true. He was too tired to think about the implications; instead, he said, " I am Loki Od… just Loki."

Byleistr smiled at Loki and said, "Are you hungry? If you want, I can get you a bowl of soup." Loki was not very hungry but thought it would be a good idea to eat if he wanted to recover his strength. He also felt more relaxed now that he was sure he was not in Sanctuary. He said, "I would appreciate a bowl of soup, Byleistr." Byleistr went and filled a bowl with warm soup and handed it to Loki. Loki took it, started drinking the broth, and then managed to get the pieces of meat and mushroom with his fingers. When he was finished, he laid the bowl on the ground and said, "Thank you." Byleistr took the bowl and said, "You are welcome, Loki. Would you like some water?" Loki nodded, and Byleistr gave him a different bowl filled with ice-cold water. Once Loki emptied the bowl, Byleistr helped him to lay back down, and slowly both went back to sleep.

Loki woke up a few hours later and saw Byleistr was working on sharpening what appeared to be primitive arrows. As Byleistr had not noticed that he was awake, Loki took his time observing the man. He saw his coloring was royal blue and had raised heritage lines. He was surprised to see he had black hair tied in a messy ponytail. He seemed young, but he could no be sure as he was not used to guessing a Jotnar age. He thought he had to be younger than himself; as Byleistr mentioned, he believed Loki to be his older brother. As much as Loki would have liked to deny it, he thought it was highly likely. Loki saw that Byleistr had his same body build and the facial features were similar; for what he could recall from the few times he had seen his Jotun face, the lines of their faces and hands were alike. Loki took a moment to look at his hands and arms, comparing them to what he could see of Bylesitr; he had to admit that most likely, they were brothers by blood.

Byleistr noticed Loki was awake and smiled at him. He approached him and said. "Morning, how are you feeling?" Loki looked at Bylesitr, wondering why he seemed so happy as far as he could see the boy live in abject poverty and was dressed in only a simple loincloth. Since the boy was helping him, he decided to be civil to him and answered, "Good morning, I feel better than yesterday, but I am afraid that I am not fully recovered. I hate to impose on you." Byleistr gave him a puzzled looked and said, "But you are not imposing. I choose to help you and bring you to my home. Besides, you are my brother… and well, I have always wanted family, and with me being a Skuffelse…well, I never thought I would be lucky enough to have a brother that is like me."

Loki looked at Byleistr and saw he was sincerely happy to have Loki with him and hopeful that they could be family. Loki thought about it. He was not sure, but what could it hurt to talk to the boy and learn more about him? It is not like he was planning to get attached to Byleistr, and any knowledge he could gain from him could be helpful in the future. After all, he realized he did not know much about the Jotnar and Jotunheim. He was distracted from his thoughts when he saw Byleistr offering him a bowl of soup.

Loki took the bowl of soup from Byleistr and realized he was actually hungry. He took it, and after thanking the boy, he said, "Byleistr, I do not know much about Jotuheim, I was not raised there, but you tell me you believe we are brothers. How can you tell that by our markings?" Byleistr said, "I figured you were not raised in Jotunheim by the clothes you were wearing when I found you. Our skin markings are hereditary; the half circles we have on our foreheads are the Ymir's crown. We got that from our sire and marked us as descendants from the noble line of Ymir. The marking on our cheeks we got from our mother. The arms and legs come from our mother too. Our back and front come from our father. The neck is unique to each person."

Loki said, "I see. Tell my Byleistr, who was our Sire?" "He was King Laufey." Loki asked, "Does that not make you a Prince of Jotunheim? Why are you here?" Byleistr looked sad and answered, "No, I am no prince. I am a Skuffelse, which means disappointment, a slave. I escaped Jotunheim after King Laufey died as King Helblindi was planning to kill me. He was afraid that somehow I would try to overthrow him… I do not know why he would think that, as If I would have any way of overthrowing a King or any knowledge of how to be a King."

For some reason that Loki could not understand, seeing Byleistr sad made his chest ache. However, he could not help his natural curiosity, so he asked, "Byleistr, why don't you tell me your age and about yourself." That brought a smile to Bylesitr's face, and Loki felt glad about it.

Byleistr considered what to say to Loki and decided that since Loki was his family, he would tell him as much as possible about himself. He did not believe for a minute that Loki would not want him as family, as both of them were Skuffelse; if they did not help each other, then who would? He started his tale after getting a bowl of water for both Loki and himself. He said, " I am 700 years old. I was born to King Laufey and Queen Farbauti after Helblindi, who is 1000 years old. Things were not too bad for me while Queen Farbauti was alive. While I was not treated as part of the family, she chose to keep me alive despite my small size and gave me too one of the skuffelse slaves to race. Once I was old enough to be useful, she treated me as a favored servant. One of the older skuffelse slaves taught me how to use my Sedir and ice-magic. After Queen Farbauti died, things were more problematic, but King Laufey showed me enough favor to be kept as a kitchen slave despite everything. Helblindi was not as generous, and I am lucky I was able to escape. I do not know how I managed, but I found a path to get here. I do not even know what the name of this realm is, but I am safe. Now that you are here, I am not longer alone, and I am thrilled to have you. It has been hard to be alone. "


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is in denial regarding his Jotun nature, but so is Byleistr! Let's see how these two become brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, 1 human year equals 50 Jotnar/Aesiri years.

Brothers?

Loki looked at Byleistr and could not help but feel fond of him. He was so young and innocent. He felt upset about the way Byleistr had been treated. Who, in their right mind, would make their own son a slave? He realized that despite everything growing up in Asgard, he had been a Prince, even if not the favored one, and even if Odin had his own agenda. Loki took a drink of water and said, "You have had a difficult life Byleistr. What they did to you was not right; you should have been raised as a Prince. Then your brother Helblindi trying to kill you…" Byleistr hissed, "He is not my brother!" Then realizing what he had done, he said, "I am sorry, but I do not consider him my brother. He has always been cruel to me and has gone out of his way to make my life miserable."

Loki smirked; maybe he had more in common with the boy than he first thought. He said, "Believe me, I understand the feeling." Byleistr looked at Loki with interest and asked, "Loki, can you tell me about yourself, where you grew up?" Loki took a drink of water and decided it would do no harm, to be honest with Byleistr. It is not like the boy could use the knowledge against him.

Loki looked at Byleistr and started his tale. "My adoptive father told me that he found me at the end of the Asgard-Jotunheim war, at the temple that housed the Casket of the Ancient Winters. He told me that when he first held me, I shapeshifted to appear Aesir, he decided to take me. Once he gave me to his wife, they decided to adopt me. I believed myself to be Aesir until three years ago when I discovered by accident my real race. It has been shocking, to say the least, as most Asgardians believe the Jotnar are savage monsters."

Byleistr listened attentively to Loki when it seemed that Loki was finished with his tale. He said, "I cannot blame Asgardians for believing the Jotnar to be monsters. But you and I are not Jotnar Loki. We are Skuffelse, and you might not know it, but there is a difference. Skuffelse's have Sedir besides having Ice Magic. We are, of course, shorter and have hair. I also believe that we have a calmer and more loving disposition. I think it is because of all of our differences that the Jotnar makes us slaves. They are afraid that we would destroy them if given a chance with our more potent Sedir. To be honest, I also think we are smarter. That is why the Jotnar keeps us subservient and uneducated. Some legends talk of a time when Jotnar and the Skuffelse were one people, and the realm was prosperous, but now the realm is dying, and the Jotnar are to blame."

Loki looked at Byleistr with wide eyes. After putting all the facts together, he could not help but smile. He was right all along. He was not Jotnar! Yes, he had been born in Jotunheim to Jotnar parents, but he was a different subspecies. A smarter and better subspecies. That made a lot of sense to him, or at least that is what he told himself. Loki looked at Byleistr and said, "That makes sense, Byleistr. I wish I had known that when I first discovered my origins. Knowing that I am not Jotun is a weight off my shoulders." Loki could not remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He looked at Byleistr appreciatively. Maybe they could be brothers. He had not wanted to have a Jotun for a brother, but since Byleistr was not Jotun…yes, it might just work. After all, Loki had been alone for too long and was tired of it.

Byleistr asked, "Loki, I hope you don't mind if I ask your age and who your adoptive parents were." Loki thought about it and decided to answer. He said, "I am 1148 years old. My adoptive parents were King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard. I was raised as their second son with Prince Thor as my older brother. That is how I ended up in this realm. Thor and I came to avenge our mother, who was killed by the Dark Elves." Byleistr did not know what to think. His face looked sad when he said, "I am happy that you have a good life as a Prince of Asgard. I guess you will not want me as your brother…Will the Asgardian's come to rescue you? Do you think I might be able to go with you, not as your brother but as a servant? I do not want to be alone anymore."

Loki considered what to say next. The sadness and humility of Byleistr touched his heart. He leaned closer to Byleistr and slowly put a hand on one of his shoulders. He said, "Byleistr, we are brothers by blood, and I think we can become true brothers with time. I would never treat you as a servant. I do not know if Thor will come back for me or not. I think he believes me to be dead. I hope he will at least come back looking for my body to have a funeral for me, but he might not. You see, Byleistr, I have had severe problems with my adoptive family. King Odin disowned me. I am no longer a Prince of Asgard. I think that he has influenced Thor against me. The only one that loved me unconditionally was my mother Frigga, and now she is gone. Even if Thor comes back for me, I have no plans of going back with him."

The smile that Byleistr gave him was blinding. Next, Byleistr threw his arms around Loki and hugged him while saying, "Thank you Loki, I promise you that I will be the best brother that I can be. Thank you!"Loki, at first, was startled but then slowly returned the hug. It had been so long since he had been touched with care. He had been alone and isolated for so long that before he knew it, he was pulling Bylesitr to himself and hugging him vigorously. Once Byleistr finished speaking, Loki said, "I think we will do good as brothers…you know I have always wanted a younger brother to teach and care for." "And I always wanted an older brother to teach me… I am sure I can learn so much from you. I've heard the Asgardians have some of the best libraries in the nine realms!"

Loki blushed and broke the hug. He decided that he would do all he could to make things work with Byleistr. Loki really missed having a brother. He thought it was unlikely that things could be fixed between him and Thor, at least not any time soon. Yes, Byleistr would do just fine. His thoughts were interrupted by Byleistr, who said, "Loki, I think I will have to go hunting and collecting food tomorrow. I might leave before you wake up." "I understand, Byleistr. Thanks for letting me know. I want to ask you for a favor if you see any Asgardian's do not let them see you and return immediately to tell me." Byleistr nodded and said, "I will do as you ask me, Loki. I am good at hiding."

When Loki woke up, Bylestr was gone. He was feeling slightly more robust, and after sitting up and drinking the bowl of water that Byleistr had left for him, he decided he would try to walk. Since there was no one around, he used the cave's wall to pull himself up and slowly made his way to where Byleistr had some half-finished spears. Loki took two of the long sticks and decided to use them as walking canes. He managed to make it outside of the cave and sat on a large rock that he suspected Byleistr had put there.

He looked at his hands and studied the color and the markings. Initially, his Sedir had returned him his natural form to concentrate on healing him. He conjured a mirror and, for the first time since realizing he was not Asgardian, took a good look at his birth body. He tried to look at it with unprejudiced eyes, continually reminding himself that he was not Jotun. He decided that he really was not that different other than the color of his skin. Yes, he was still Loki, and his baby brother Byleistr and he were not Jotnar. He decided to ignore the fact that he was starting to consider Byleistr, his brother.

After much thinking, Loki decided he would remain in his natural form. That would save him the trouble of having to shield himself from Heimdall. He doubted that Heimdall would spend much time looking at a couple of Jotnar in Svartalfheim. Besides, if Odin or Thor sent someone after him, they would be looking for the Asgardian Loki, not the Skuffelse Loki. He did not like the meaning of Skuffelse but had to admit that many people view him with disappointment. He would look for a better word to call his race later. In the meantime, wearing his birth skin was perfect for hiding in plain sight.

When the sun was starting to set, Byleistr came back. He was carrying a couple of large rodent-like creatures and a basket full of mushrooms. Loki looked at the boy and smiled. He said, "I see you were successful in your hunt." Byleistr gave him a tired smile and said, "Yes, I was. I also collected a basket full of edible mushrooms. This should last us at least a few days." Loki followed Byleistr into the dwelling and carefully sat by him. He saw Byleistr was gutting and skinning one of the animals. He took hold of the second rodent and calling one of his daggers to his hands, he started skinning the animal. He only had 3 daggers that Thor had given him, as upon been incarcerated, most of the objects from his dimensional pocket had been confiscated. Loki and Byleistr sat working in companionable silence. It reminded Loki of the many times he had gone hunting with Thor and how they used to sit skinning and cutting an animal, much like he was doing with Byleistr. It brought a sad smile to his face.

Once they finished cleaning and cutting the animals, they decided to roast one of them. The other Byleistr froze for later. Loki observed him and told him, "Byleistr, how do you use your Ice Magic? Is it similar to Sedir?" Byleistr said, "Yes, and no, it feels similar to using Sedir, but it is simpler. Here let me show you." Byleistr grabbed a couple of bowls and filled them with water. He put his hand in one of the bowls and said, "Loki put your fingers in this bowl while I freeze it. I think if you feel my Ice Magic at work, it will be easier to figure out how to use yours." Loki did as Bylesitr asked him and concentrated on feeling the magic. Then he put his own fingers in the other bowl and focused on freezing the water. He was surprised at how easy it was to master the spell and how little energy it took.

Byleistr taught Loki how to make a simple ice knife while waiting for the rodent to be ready. Both young men were famished and eat over half of the animal. Byleisrt put the leftovers in a basket and spread a thin layer of ice on it. He did not want to freeze it solid as they would be eating the rest the next day.

Loki felt mostly recovered when he woke up one morning. He taught it had been about two weeks since Kurse had impelled him. He had to admit that he owed his expedite recovery to his brother. Loki thought he probably would have survived without Byleistr's help, but it would have been a long, painful process. He hoped to never again be alone when he was injured or sick. He was sure Byleistr felt the same way. His younger brother had confided that he had arrived injured to the realm and how hard it had been for him.

After they broke their fast, Loki said, "Byleistr, I think I am strong enough to hunt with you. Also, I would like to go and see the place where you found me. I want to know if anyone came looking for me." Loki had a bad feeling about it as he had not felt the Bifrost open, nor had he felt the elemental Sedir of Thor. But he wanted to be sure. He thought he might have missed something while he was unconscious. Loki only wore his pants and boots, as he did not wish Heidall to recognize him. Since being in his natural form, he had discovered his vision to be much better. He could see perfectly well despite the relative darkness of the realm. He also realized he enjoyed the slightly cold weather.

Before making it to the place where Loki had been injured, the brothers already had killed three rodents, and each had a half-full basket of mushrooms. The brothers stopped a few feet from the battle site; Loki dropped his burden and asked Byleistr to wait. He carefully examined the ground with both his eyes and his Sedir. He determined no one had been there after Byleistr had rescued him. He had to admit that after two weeks, it was unlikely that Thor would be coming back to look for his body. He tried not to let it bother him and ignored the pain in his chest.

On the way back to the cave, Loki noticed one of the spaceships from the Dark Elves. Again he asked his brother to wait for him, as he did not want to put his little brother in danger. He saw the body of Malekith, and after taking any remaining weapons from his body, he incinerated him. He let his Sedir explore the weapons, looking for poison. Sure enough, the small sward and dangers had poison on them. He decided to bury them, and maybe he would come later to see if they could be cleaned. He also realized that meant Thor had been back even if briefly and had not even bothered to collect Loki's body or make sure that Loki was actually dead and not just injured. He angrily wiped the traitorous tears that fell from his eyes.

Once Loki was sure there were no remaining Dark Elves, he went back for his brother, and both entered the space ship. As it was getting late, they decided to continue exploring the ship the next day. They went back to their cave, where they worked on cooking dinner and preserving their bounty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Loki is totally in denial, but denial is a wonderful defense mechanism. At least for Loki.
> 
> I appreciate comments and Kudos.


	3. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleistr and Loki work on becoming brothers and plan for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Dear readers,
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I appreciate the comments.
> 
> vonny25

Chapter 3

Begavelse means giftedness

Begavet means gifted

According to Google translate

Working Together

Loki and Byleistr had lived together for about three months, and we're currently deciding what to do next. Loki had inspected the ship of Malekeith, and it was not operational. He, however, found many things they could use, including spare clothes. They were currently sitting by the fire in their cave.

Byleistr said, "Thank you, Loki, I have never had such nice clothes before, but I am having a hard time getting used to wearing shoes." Loki smiled at the boy; he could not believe how attached he had become to Byleistr in the short time he had known him. He said, "Brother, you should have had the best growing up. You are a Prince, as for the shoes, you will get used to them with time. Now, why don't we spend some time on your lessons?" Byleistr dutifully took out the notebook that Loki had found for him and practiced reading the runes that Loki had written down. Loki looked at him proudly. Byleistr was very smart and was learning how to read and write quickly. He was also teaching him All-speak, and the boy could already carry a simple conversation. Loki thought that soon it would be time for them to move on.

The next morning, while they were eating Loki, said, "Byleistr, I have been thinking. "I would like for us to explore more of this realm. I hope we would be able to find one of their cities or military facilities with a spaceport. I believe we might be able to find a working spaceship, which will let us get out of the nine realms.

Byleistr thought about it and said, "Let's do it, brother, I have never left the nine realms, and I would like to explore with you." Loki patted Byleistr's shoulder and said, "I am sure we will have many adventures together, brother. We will have to make the necessary preparations to travel. I think it will take us a couple of weeks to be ready."

Loki and Byleistr spend the next couple of weeks stocking up on food, and Loki repaired a small vehicle they had found in Malekith's ship. It would be faster than traveling on foot, and they would be able to take more supplies with them. On the morning of their departure, Byleistr could not keep still. Loki smirked. Byleistr's excitement was contagious. He was happy Byleistr, and he had found each other. Teaching the boy gave him something to look forward to, and above all, he was no longer alone. He had a family again. He was unsure what he would have done if he had been alone, probably something crazy like trying to overthrow the All-father. That thought made him laugh. As if that would be even possible!

Loki and Byleistr traveled for about a week before they came to what had been a city. Loki told Byleistr, "It will be best if I cloak our vehicle to make it invisible. Some of the Dark Elves might have survived. They could be hostile." Byleistr said, "I will keep my eyes open, Loki. But if there are survivors, they could also be friendly, right?" Loki looked at the hopeful face of Byleistr and did not have the heart to ruin his optimism. He said, "It is possible, but we must be careful as we don't know."

After exploring the city for a few hours, Loki decided they should find a place to rest. He chooses a house on the outskirts of the town near a lake, of that way they would have water. That night they camped outside the home. The next morning they explored the place, cleaned it, and made it livable. Loki used Sedir to give them a light source, and they would be cooking outdoors as Loki did not want to risk using appliances thousands of years old. They did not find a spaceport in the city, but they did find a library with maps and information.

That night Byleistr said, "I've never seen so many books in the same place. Do you think we will be able to take some with us?" Loki said, "Of course we can Byleistr, as far as I am concerned, everything in this city belongs to us." Loki thought about it. If they were the only inhabitants of Svartalfheim, they could take it for themselves, the problem being there was no one to rule over. He would have to think about what to do next.

Loki and Byleistr found a larger vehicle to travel in it was the equivalent of an RV. They had a bed and space to put their things in. They were both happy with their finding. Loki taught Byleistr how to make a dimensional pocket and then helped him select books to take with him. He emphasized books that would help further his education. Loki also chooses books to take besides the maps and other necessary books that would allow them to find the spaceport. Loki decided they would travel to a military spaceport even if it was father than the civilian. He thought if they were going to head out to space, he would rather have fighting and cloaking capabilities, especially with Thanos still floating out there in Sanctuary. Merely thinking about Thanos gave him anxiety and almost send him into a panic attack.

While they were traveling, Byleistr enjoyed singing and had a good voice. Eventually, Byleistr got Loki singing, and they taught each other songs. Loki had never realized he had a good singing voice, maybe because it had never seemed necessary. But now he realized it was because he had never had someone to share his gift with, or perhaps because of the drunken singing Thor was so fond of.

That night Loki woke up to the cries of Byleistr, who was having a nightmare. He gently started running his fingers through his brother's hair while saying, "You are safe, Byleistr, no one can hurt you now; please wake up, brother." Byleistr opened his eye in a panic but calmed down when he felt someone running their hand through his hair. He turned his head and saw Loki looking at him with concern; he sat up and threw his arms around Loki, who hugged him and rubbed his back while Byleistr cried into his shoulder. When Byleistr stopped crying, Loki pulled him to the table and prepared some tea. He gave a cup to Byleistr and took one himself. Loki seated by Byleistr and threw an arm around his brother. They both sipped on their tea.

Eventually, Byleistr said, "Thank you Loki, I dreamed Helblindi found us and captured us. Then the soldiers were beating us up, and we're going to kill us." Loki said, "Worry not Byleistr, Helblindi is not a Skywalker like us. The Jotun have no way of leaving their realm. We are safe here, brother. I promise you I will do all I can to keep you safe." Byleistr reclined his head on Loki's shoulder. Loki smiled. His brother was little more than a child at 700 years of age; he was the equivalent of a fourteen-year-old mortal. The boy had been through so much, but he was strong and stubborn, traits he shared with Loki. Eventually, the brothers went back to sleep, and if Loki tucked his brother in, it had nothing to do with tenderness. It was only to make sure the boy would not catch a cold. Don't mind that they shared the same bed.

The next morning while breaking their fast, Byleistr asked, "Loki, do you think we'll ever stop having nightmares?" Loki replied, "I do not know Byleistr, but I sure hope so." After eating a few more bites, Byleistr said, "I guess if they do not go away at least, we can take care of each other." Loki ruffled his hair and said, "That we can. But now it is time to leave. I am hoping to get to the spaceport by sundown." "You really think so, brother. I am so excited, you know, I have never seen a spaceport before. Do you really think we will find a spaceship that we can use?" Loki chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm. He remembered being the same way when he was his age. He wondered how Thor had ever had the patience to put up with him. Loki placed a had on his brother's shoulder and said, "Calm down, Byleistr, the sooner we get going, the sooner we will find out." Byleistr shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and hurried to put things away. Loki shook his head and smiled.

They manage to make it to the spaceport an hour before sunset. Loki decided they would eat dinner and sleep. They would explore the port the next morning and evaluate the different spaceships. He was hopeful that even if they needed to make a few repairs, they would be able to use one of the ships. Loki fell asleep with a smile on his face, with Byleistr burrowing into his side. Feeling his brother's body next to him helped him go to sleep. It was such a relief to have someone with him who truly cared about him and had no preconceived notions of him. Byleistr indeed saw him for who he was and still loved him and admired him.

The next morning Loki woke up to the smell of food and the singing of Byleistr. He groaned. It seemed the Norn's were against him. Why did his two brothers have to be morning people? At least, Byleistr did not jump on him to wake him as Thor used to do. Loki wondered what Thor would be up to and if he ever thought about him. He guessed Thor would be too busy helping Odin and going on Adventures with the warriors three and Sif to even remember Loki. Maybe it was for the best as Loki did not want Thor to be sad. But it did not stop the wish of being remembered by those he had considered family for the last millennia.

Eventually, Loki got out of bed, and after washing and dressing, he joined Byleistr at the table. They eat in companionable silence. Byleistr had learned that it was best not to expect much of Loki in the mornings. It generally took Loki at least an hour to be fully awake. After breakfast, the brothers went to explore the spaceport. Like the rest of Svarthelfheim, it was abandoned, and the only sign that at one time it had been inhabited were the random bones they found in their paths.

By midmorning, Loki thought he found a spaceship that showed Promise. I was a huge spaceship that probably had been used to protect merchants ships that went out of the nine realms to trade goods. He told Byleistr, "I think we have found our ship, brother." Byleistr smiled with childish enthusiasm and asked, "When will be able to take off, and what are we going to go?"Loki said, "Come, we can discuss our plans over food."

The brothers sat to have their meal, and Loki said, "I have been thinking, and after we fix the ship, we will load it with goods that we can sell. Once we have enough credits, we can look into rescuing more Skuffelse and having our own kingdom in this realm. What do you think? Byleistr." The boy was almost bouncing. He looked at Loki with admiration and said, "That is a great idea brother, does that mean you get to be King, and I get to be a real prince?" Loki chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair. He told him, "Yes, Byleistr, we get to be royalty…but wait a minute; we are already royalty as we were born Princes" Byleistr chuckled, and Loki continued in a more serious tone. "I thought we could name our realm Begavelse, and our people will be the Begavet since we are gifted with two types of magic, Sedir and ice magic." Helblindi's smiled could rival the brightest sun of Asgard. He said, "That is brilliant, Loki. I will rather be a Begavet than a Skuffelse." Then Byleistr threw his arms around Loki, and Loki hugged the boy with a small smile on his face.

The next couple of weeks were spent making sure the ship was in top shape and ready for interstellar travel. Loki decided they should test the vessel with a small fly around the planet. Once inside the ship, Byleistr and Loki took their seats. Loki was the pilot and Byleistr the copilot despite having nearly no training. Loki thought he would teach him as they went as they really did not have time to do it any other way. They took off without problems. Byleistr cheered, and Loki joined him. They spent the night orbiting around the realm. Once Loki was sure Byleistr was asleep, he walked to the closest observatory window. He looked at the stars and planets and was able to identify Asgard. He conjured a small ball of light and let it loose the orb passed through the window and flew away. It was Loki's final farewell for his mother. In a way, Loki was also letting go of his old life, of his brother and father. He let tears fall down his cheeks and stood there until he could no longer see the orb. Loki said a small prayer for his mother, "Frigga, I bid you to take your place among them In the Halls of Valhalla, Where the brave shall live forever, Where thine enemies have been vanquished, Nor shall we mourn but rejoice, For those who have died The glorious death." When he finished praying, he went back to the bed he shared with Byleistr and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate the comments and Kudos.


	4. Establishing Commerce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Byleistr embark on an off-world adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I appreciate all the comments.  
> I hope all my readers are enjoying the story.  
> Feel free to leave suggestions and ideas as well as constructive criticism.  
> vonny25
> 
> By the way, for the planets, I simply google planets from the Marve universe and that is what I came up with.

Chapter 4

Establishing Commerce

After their first successful launch, the brothers took as many goods as possible from the abandoned military village. They headed towards Conjunction, a planet where Loki thought they could sell their goods without questions. The planet was in the lesser regions of the Galaxie and was well known for contraband tech. It would take them two weeks to get there even with taking advantage of all the jump points.

Loki used the time they had to teach Byleistr with the books they had brought with them. Byleistr was now able to read simple Texts, and Loki had him read aloud and coached him patiently. Byeleistr was a dedicated student, and that pleased Loki. He also spent time teaching him to pilot the vessel and taught him how to use the different weapons. Loki hoped they would never have to fight Thanos forces, but it was best to be prepared. To play it safe, Loki kept the ship cloaked for most of the trip, only uncloaking it when they were close to their destination.

Loki requested authorization to land. The controller asked, "Identify yourself and the purpose of your visit." Loki said, "I am King Loki of Begavelse, and I come with my brother Prince Byleistr of Begavelse. We request permission to land to sell our goods on your planet." The controller said, "I've never heard of Begavelse." Loki responded with confidence, "Begavelse is a new empire part of the nine realms and used to be known as Svartalfheim before the destruction of the dark elves. Now it is inhabited by my people the Begavet." Never mind that there were currently only two Begavet. "Very well, you may land, but I will need to review your paperwork as well as take inventory of your goods. The standard tariff for docking is twenty percent of the value of the goods you exchange on our planet."

Loki had created the necessary paperwork and identifications for him and his brother. He also provided the authorities with an inventory, and finally, Byleistr and himself were allowed to disembark.

Byleistr looked in awe at the different lights in the city. Loki told him, "This is a dangerous place, Byleistr stick close to me." "Yes, brother, I will no separate myself from your side," Byleistr replied. Loki went directly to the casino and looked for one of his contacts. Finally, he spotted Gorfrad. He knew the being was dangerous, but he paid well for goods if one knew how to negotiate with him. Loki approached him and said, "Gorfrad, my friend, it has been a long time." Gorfrad looked at him and pointed at some chairs that Loki and Byleistr took. Gorfrad said, "Prince Loki, to what do I owe the honor." Loki smirked and said, "I have my own Kingdom now, so it is King Loki of Begavelse, and this is my brother Prince Byleistr." Gorfrad said, "Congratulations, then, is that why now you are blue?" Loki sighed and said, "Yes, but the reason I am here is to offer you some great military technology at a great price."

After a few drinks and talking for a while, Gorfrad agreed to accompany them to their vessel." Once the negotiations were over, Gorfrad transferred fifty million credits to the newly opened account of King Loki Skywalker of Begavelse and his brother Prince Byleistr Skywalker." Loki and Byleisr had agreed to take the last name Skywalker as both of them had the talent of walking through the branches of Yggdrasil.

Byleistr said, "I wish we could have stayed longer. It seems like there is a lot to see and do in Conjuntion. Loki said, "Maybe some other time, it was too dangerous to stay after receiving so many credits, but our next stop is not as dangerous. We can stay there for a few days." "Where are we going next?" asked Byleistr. Loki said, "We are going to Easik, it is a peaceful planet with a thriving textile industry, and they also make other trinkets that we can buy and resell at other planets."

Loki and Byleistr spend a couple of weeks on Easik. The inhabitants were friendly and gave them fair prices for their goods. Byleistr felt comfortable with the natives, Loki, and he stayed at several bed and breakfast establishments as they traveled to the different markets to acquire goods.

The brothers left Easik with a ship full of goods. Loki had spent five million credits and hoped to get at least ten million credits once they sold the goods. Loki also acquired brand new clothes and shoes for Byleistr and him. In his opinion, they needed to look the part of powerful rulers.

Byleistr could not stop smiling. A year ago, he could not have imagined that he would be traveling the galaxy with his brother. And wasn't that something? He actually had a brother that accepted him as family. Not only that, but his brother was the smartest, most learned person that he had ever known, and Loki was spending time teaching and encouraging Bylesitr. He did not know what he had ever done for the Norns to bless him with Loki, but he certainly was not complaining.

The brother's made stops at different small planets of the galaxy selling their goods. Eventually, they came upon Contraxia, a cold and icy world that was a vacation destiny. The cold did not bother the brothers at all. They were able to sell the rest of their goods. Loki told Byleistr that it was time for them to take time to relax.

Loki found a low profile resort where it was unlikely he would be recognized, but that still offered luxurious accommodations and a variety of amenities. Byleistr was amazed by the suite they were staying in. He said, "Loki, are you sure we can afford to stay here?" Loki smiled indulgently and said, " Of course we can Byleistr, let me teach you a bit about finances. We obtained forty million credits after taxes in Conjunction. We then spent five million buying goods and made a profit of five million. That gives us 45 million credits. We spent fifty thousand credits this far. We will pay one hundred thousand credits to stay in this resort for ten days. As you can see, we can certainly afford to enjoy some luxuries after working so hard."

Byleistr smiled and said, "I worked very hard when I lived in Jotunheim, and I never got any luxuries. All I got were complaints and punishments. I am so happy that I found you Loki, I never dreamed that my life could be this good, and I do not mean only for the luxuries. To me, the brotherhood we share is the most important thing in my life." Loki smirked and said, "We can do with less sentimentality and with more food, come with me. They have wonderful restaurants in this place." Byleistr laughed and followed his brother. They went to a restaurant that served delicious fish-based dishes and excellent wine. Loki was sure to limit the amount of wine that Byleistr drank as his brother was still a child, and he did not want him to get sick.

The next day the brothers enjoyed the sauna, hot tubs, and scheduled a massage for the next day. During their stay, they also attended plays and music concerts. It was a life-changing experience for Byleistr, who had never enjoyed luxuries in his life. It increased his determination to help Loki build a Kingdom of their own. He started believing that he was born a Prince and part of the nobility. It increased his anger at the Jotuns, particularly Helblindi, as they had denied him his birthright.

Loki took advantage of their time to network, and when they were ready to live, Loki had a pretty good idea of how to increase their fortune. They would visit Saakar, where apparently they could buy goods at excellent prices and then sell them at some backward planets of the galaxy. Furthermore, they would have a chance to place bets on wrestlers. While Loki was not very fun of gambling, they could certainly afford to risk some money.

Their vacation ended much to soon as all good things in life, and the brothers boarded their spaceship that they had named Skywalker and programmed the ship to take them to Sakar. On their way to Saakkar, Loki had one of his nightmares. Dutifully Byleistr woke him up and helped him to get oriented. Once Loki seemed to know where he was, Byleistr said, "Loki, would you like some tea." Loki nodded his head and followed Byleistr to the kitchen, where he sat at the table. The brothers sat sipping their tea. Byleistr put a hand on top of one of Loki's hands and told him, "I am here, brother."

Loki looked at the sincere concern in Byleistr's face, and, taking a leap of faith, he started talking. "Byleistr, I have told you some of my life, but I have not told you much of what happened to me in the past few years. Because of a fight with Thor and my father's disagreement, I felt I had nothing left to live for. I let myself fall into the void. It was a terrible mistake. To be honest, I thought I would die, but it seems that I am tough to kill. My magic protected me as well as the natural resistance our race has for the cold. However, by the time I was found, my Sedir was almost depleted, and my body weakened. I was unlucky enough to be discovered by Thanos, the Mad Titan who is a psychopath monster. He broke me, brother." Loki took a deep breath and wiped some tears from his eyes. Byleistr squeezed his shoulder gently and waited patiently for Loki to continue.

"He tortured me to the point that I no longer cared for anything other than to stop the pain. He had one of his minions enter my mind and alter my memories. He made me believe I wanted to conquer Midgard. By the time he sent me to Midgard, I was only a shadow of myself. Fortunately enough, my subconscious mind still protected me, and I managed to lose the battle in Midgard. Otherwise, I do not know if I would be alive now. He would have invaded Midgard and the rest of the realms killing half of the population. I am glad that despite my deplorable state, I was able to stop him. But my reward for stopping him was to be label a dangerous criminal. Odin locked me in the dungeons like a dangerous animal with no hope of ever being freed. The only reason now I am free is because Thor, my brother, needed my help. You know the rest. I was lucky you rescued me. "

Loki was shaking, and Byleistr gently pulled him into an embrace. Loki latched on to Byleistr and cried his heart out in the security of his brother's embrace. Loki knew Byleistr would not judge him or think any less of him. He also would not push him to say more than what he was ready to share. Byleistr rubbed Loki's back gently while humming a calming tone. Eventually, Loki fell asleep, and the brothers spend the night on a couch embracing each other.

The next morning there was no awkwardness; Byleistr did not treat Loki differently and asked no questions. Both brothers knew that at some point, Byleistr would need Loki to give him the same courtesy, as he also had frequent nightmares from his experiences as a slave.

Loki spent the rest of the trip to Saakar teaching Byleistr. They also did maintenance work on the Skywalker to keep it in top-notch shape. When they arrived at Saakar, they obtained the necessary permission to land at a visitor's port. Then they rented a suite at one of the many hotels in the area.

The following day they spent the day networking and finding out where the best place to buy goods was. That night they attended the matches at the arena. They lost some money but nothing worth worrying about. Byleistr did not enjoy the games. He found them violent, and they had to leave early as the boy developed a panic attack.

Loki guided Byleistr back to their suite and had him sit at the bed. Throwing an arm around Byleistr, Loki asked, "What is wrong, brother?" Eventually, Byleistr reclined into Loki and said, "It reminded me of my time as a slave when my life was not my own, and my master could decide to kill me at any moment. I hate to see people that are enslaved being used and abused. When I was a slave, I got hurt doing my job, and my masters did not care. I had to continue working as if nothing had happened and wait until some other slave could help me if I was lucky." Loki ran his hand through his brother's hair and said, "I am sorry, Byleistr. I should have been more thoughtful. What happened to you was wrong; you are only a child, and our birth parents should have taken care of you instead of treating you as a slave." Byleistr embraced Loki and said, "But now I have you, and you are taking excellent care of me." Loki kissed his brother's temple and said, "That is what brothers do Byleistr; you also take great care of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Byleisrt continue their adventures and meet some interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I appreciate the comments and Kudos.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter,

Meetings

Loki and Byleistr headed towards the scrapers district in Sakaar. Some scrapers were authorized to sell directly to the public if the fifteen percent tax was paid at the transaction time. They were walking among the piles of trash when Byleistr pulled Loki towards a group of scrapers.

Loki did not know what hit him when he looked at the female scraper approaching them. His heart was beating fast, his face was blushing, and his palms felt sweaty. He wondered if he was having a panic attack, but somehow it felt different. The Lady that was giving Loki all these problems approached and said, "Hi there, I do not get to see many Skuffelse here on Sakaar. I am Angrboda. What is it that brings you here?"

Byleistr noticing that Loki was not taking the lead, said, "Were are here looking to buy some goods." Angrboda looked at the brothers. She smirked and said in a seductive tone while looking at Loki, "And what would be your name, handsome." Loki blushed but managed to pull himself together and responded, "I am King Loki of Begavelse, and this is my brother Prince Byleistr. What is your name, my Lady?"

Angrboda smiled and said, "I am Angrboda, and I have never heard of a realm called Begavelse. Where is that located?" Loki said, "It is one of the nine realms formerly known as Svartalfheim. My brother and I have decided to make it a safe haven for the Skuffelse." Angrboda said, "That is interesting. I would like to hear more about your Kingdom." Loki smiled at Angrboda and said, "Then why don't you join us for our midmorning meal, and we can tell you more about it." "I cannot join you right now, but I could join you for dinner in about five hours."

Loki and Byleistr explored the area and made a few purchases. After grooming themselves at their hotel, they went to pick up Angrboda. The trio headed to a small restaurant that offered a lot of privacy to the patrons. Loki would have preferred a higher-end restaurant, but given the clothes, Angrboda was wearing, he did not think they would let her in.

After ordering their meals, Angrboda said, "So, tell me more about his Kingdom of yours, Loki." Loki responded, "I recently reunited with my brother after being raised in Asgard. When I found out about the oppression of our people by the Jotnar. I decided to do something about it. Since Svartalfheim was uninhabited, and my brother had already claimed it. I decided to start a safe haven for our people there. We have been traveling and trading. We have made enough of a profit that I think soon we can start rescuing our people." Byleistr added, "Loki came up with the idea of calling our people Begavet as we are blessed with both Sedir and ice magic."

Angrboda thought the brothers had a very ambitious plan that sounded borderline insane, but she liked their idea, and when had she shied away from a challenge? Of course, it did not hurt that Loki was so good looking, and she could tell he was attracted to her. Making her mind up, she said, "I want to help you rescue our people. Are you accepting volunteers?"

Loki could not help a smirk. He said, "But of course, my Lady, any Skuffelse is welcome in our Kingdom, and since you are the first to join us, we will even make you a Duchess." Angrboda laughed and said, "You guys are crazy, but I like you. Besides, Duchess Angrboda of Begavelse sounds better than scraper 265. So when do we leave?"

Loki responded, "We are planning to make some purchases, to resale at other planets, and then purchase what will be necessary to make Svartelfheim inhabitable. So I would say we should be leaving within a week." Angrboda said, "Well, I can get us the best prices since I know most of the scrapers. I can join you tomorrow morning; once I let my boss know, I am leaving and pack my belonging."

Loki and Byleistr walked Angrboda back to her place and told her they would come to pick her up early the next day. At the hotel, Loki arranged for them to be transferred to a two-bedroom suite to have enough space for Angrboda. He realized he had been impulsive about inviting her to join them but could not help himself. Loki admitted to himself that he was very attracted to her. In fact, he could not remember ever finding someone as attractive as he found Angrboda. For once, he let his heart do the thinking. He hoped he would not regret it later.

Angrboda spoke to her boss and friend scraper 142 and informed her she was planning to leave the next morning to help rescue her people. Val, as her friends called her, told Angrboda she wanted to meet the people she was going with.

The next morning Loki and Byleistr found Angrboda accompanied by her friend Val. Loki gave them a half bow and kissed their hands. Byleistr hurried to copy his brother. Val said, looking at Angrboda, "Well, at least they have manners." Loki said, "But, of course, we do, my Lady, after all, I am a King, and my brother is a Prince."

Val told Loki, "And how long have you guys being royalty because my understanding is that you are barely starting your kingdom." Loki responded, "While that is true, my brother and I were born Princes, and while my brother had a difficult upbringing, I was brought up as a Prince in Asgard." Val said, "Don't tell me that Odin raced you." "He did," Loki responded. Val said, "I do not know if I should hate you or pity you."

Angrboda said, "Val, here hates Odin, she was a Valkyrie, and he sent her and her friends on a suicide mission." Loki's eyes became as big as saucers, and he said with admiration, "A true Valkyrie! My brother Thor and I used to dream of becoming Valkyries while we were growing up until we realized men could not become Valkyries." Val said, "Well, at least I know you are telling the truth about having being raced a Prince of Asgard. You better take good care of my friend Angrboda, or I will come and hunt you."

Loki smirked and said, "But of course we will take great care of Angrboda. There will be no need for you to hunt us. But you could always choose to join us." Brunhilde responded, "Nah, I am happy here in Sakaar, but I do expect Angrboda to visit from time to time." Angrboda said, "Of course I will, and maybe someday you will be able to visit Begavelse."

Angrboda left with Loki and Bylseitr and was very impressed with their accommodations. The three of them sat down to decide what purchase to make. Angrboda recommended buying spare parts for spaceships. She said he knew a planet where they could sell them and make a reasonable profit. They ended up purchasing spare parts for almost nothing and also some good quality jewelry for very little. Since Angrboda had many contacts, they could make all of their purchases in three days and decided to depart early to sell the products.

After take-off, Loki directed Angrboda to a vast cabin where he thought she would be comfortable. Then she left her so she could put her things away in peace. Angrboda unpacked her few belongings and said a short prayer to the Norns, asking for good fortune, as she was not sure she had made the right decision leaving with two strange males.

Once Angrboda finished putting her belongings away, she walked to the living area and found Loki teaching Byleistr. She walked past the table where the brothers were sitting to get to the bookcase. She looked at the books and then chose one of them and sat at the table. Loki smiled at her and asked, "What type of books do you like?"

Angrboda winked at Loki and said, "I like history books and novels. I believe this is a history book about Svartalfheim." "Yes, most of the books we have are from a library we found at Svartalfheim. Fortunately, the Dark Elves were good at preservation techniques and spells. But I am hoping to acquire more up to date books for our library." Loki said while smirking at Angrboda.

While Byleistr was practicing his runes, Loki and Angrboda decided to prepare a meal. They managed to make a decent meal. Byleistr sampled the dishes they had made and asked, "Where did you guys learn to cook?" Angrboda said, "I learned from Val." Loki said, "My mother, Queen Frigga, taught me to bake. The rest I picked up from Thor and his friends when we went on missions or adventures."

Byleistr looked at them and said, "Don't get me wrong, the food is good, but I was a kitchen slave for about ten years. I'll be happy to help with some of the meal preparation." Loki laughed and said, "So how long have you been waiting to tell me this, brother." Byleistr blushed and said, "Well, no one had been so enthusiastic about keeping me fed before, so I am not complaining. As I said, the food is good, but now that there are three of us, I don't want you to think that because I am the youngest, I cannot contribute."

Loki threw an arm around his brother and said, "Don't worry, Byleistr, there are still plenty of things for you to do. After all, it would not be right to overwork Lady Angrboda." Angrboda said, "Oh, you two, really! Byleistr, maybe no one has told you this, but you are still a child. You are entitled to be cared for, and there is no shame in it. I tell you these because of my own experiences. Like most, if not all, Skuffelse, I was born a slave, but when I was 350 years old, I was sold to a couple visiting Jotunheim. I was terrified at the time, not knowing what new horrors awaited me. It turned out the couple could not have children. Because they were older, they were not approved to adopt at their home planet. Later they told me when they saw me; they knew I was meant to be their daughter.

My adoptive parents took me to their home planet and claimed me as theirs. They took excellent care of me and taught me that I deserved to be loved and cared for, simply because I was a child. My parents were the best thing that ever happened to me." Byleistr asked, "Where are your parents now."

Angrboda seemed to think about it and finally said, "The planet where I lived with my parents was small and peaceful, but one day when I was eight hundred Thanos, and his black order arrived, the lunatics killed half of the people of the planet.

I do not know why, but I was on the survivors' side, and my parents ended up on the side to be executed. It was the worse day of my life. After that, I could no longer stay there. It was too painful. I left at the first opportunity and found work at Saakar."

Loki squeezed Angrboda's shoulder sympathetically. She gave him a sad smile and could see the concern and understanding in his eyes. Loki said, "I have my own terrible experiences with Thanos and his sycophants. If you ever need someone to listen to you or a shoulder to cry on. I am here for you, my Lady." He offered Angrboda a handkerchief. She took it and wiped the few tears that she had not to realize were running down her cheeks. She looked at Loki appreciatively and said, "Thank you."

A few days later, they landed on Pyree; Angrboda had a few friends there. After checking into a hotel, they went to find Angrboda friends. They were from Kylos, the planet where Angrboda had lived with her adoptive parents. Her friends welcomed the group warmly and invited them to share an evening meal with them.

The friends of Angrboda bought over half of their merchandise at a fair price and introduced them to others interested in buying their products. They sold the rest of their inventory except for the jewelry. They decided to go to Kitson, Loki had his doubts about it, but Angrboda assured him they would not have to stay there long as she had some contacts that would pay them well for the jewelry.

They landed at Kitson a few days later and hurried to find Angrboda's contact. Loki kept Byleistr by his side at all times and had his daggers in his hands, ready to defend himself and his group. Angrboda had a sward on her back that she could reach with ease and kept herself alert.

It turned out the group never made it to Angrboda's friends as they came upon a slave auction and realized that some of the slaves were Skuffelse. They were a few men and women and at least a dozen children. Loki said, "It seems like we have found our first citizens." Angrboda said, "With any luck, will be able to buy them all." Byleistr asked, "Brother, Do you think we have enough to rescue them."

Loki said in a determined tone, "Well, let's go and find out." They found the person in charge, and Loki said, I am interested in buying some of your slaves." The Kitsonian said, "How do I know that you can pay for them?" Loki reached into his dimensional pocket and showed the man one of the necklaces they were planning to sell.

The Kitsonian looked at the necklace greedily and said, "Follow me, tell me what slaves you are interested in." They pointed at all the Skuffelse that they saw in the cages. Angrboda asked, "Do you have any others of the same race?" The Kitsonian asked, "What are they your family or something?" Loki said, "They are not, but all the same, they are our people."

They negotiated back and forth for about an hour. Eventually, Loki agreed to give the Kitsonian three necklaces, five gold and diamond bracelets, 10 pairs of earrings made of gold and precious stones as well as a dozen rings. They were given official paperwork to transfer the ownership of the twenty-five slaves to them. Then they gave them the slaves chained and tied to each other so they could walk, but it would be difficult to escape.

Loki felt sick when his people were handed to him naked and chained. It reminded him of the time he had been taken in chains to Asgard. At least he had not been naked. He wanted to unchain them but knew it would not be a good idea until they explain to the newly freed slaves what was going on. Otherwise, they might try to escape just to end up enslaved again.

On the way to their spaceship, Angrboda entered a clothing store and came out with clothes for their new citizens. Neither Loki nor Angrboda thought it would be a good idea to stay longer than absolutely necessary, as it would be easy for the slaver to try to ambush them.

They rushed to the ship as fast as possible, considering that they had children among them. Fortunately enough, some of the older slaves were carrying the toddlers in their arms. Once they boarded the ship, Loki looked at the people they recently rescued and said, "We will explain what is going on as soon as we take off, but I assure you that our intention is to keep you safe. Please cooperate with my Brother Prince Byleistr so we can take off as soon as possible."

While Byleistr was unchaining the people and getting them buckled into seats for take-off, Angrboda and Loki paid the local authorities the fees they owed and showed their ownership paperwork. They were authorized to take off at about the same time that Byleistr managed to get everyone ready for take-off.

Once they were safely in space, Loki looked at the people they had just rescued and said, "I am King Loki of Begaveles, my companions are Prince Byleistr and Duchess Angrboda. Today we have saved you. We want to invite you to join us in our Kingdom, where you will be granted citizenship. I will explain more later but first, why don't we help you clean up and get dressed."

The people did not know what to think. Why would someone pay good money for slaves just to free them? It seemed too good to be true. But they were used to obeying. The women and girls followed Angrboda, and the men and boys followed Loki. Byleistr went to the kitchen to prepare a meal as he was sure the former slaves were hungry.

It took two hours to get everyone clean and dressed. Angrboda and Loki took their charges to the dining room, where Byleistr had a simple meal spread out on the table. The people lined up to fill up their plates. Byleistr, Loki, and Angrboda ended up filling the plates up for their new citizens as they were too shy or too scared to do it themselves. Once all the people had full plates, they filled their own plates and sat among the people to eat.

At the end of the meal, Loki stood up and said, "My friends, today is a glorious day for Begavelse and for you. You are to become the first Begavet. As you can see, my brother Prince Byleistr, Duchess Angrboda, and I were born Skuffelse the same as you. We have started a Kingdom where our race no longer will be oppressed. Where we will be free to develop our talents and choose the way we live our lives. We offer you the opportunity to join us. The adults are free to become citizens or not. Today we give you your freedom. As for the children, we will care for them and make sure they are safe and grow proud citizens of Begaveles." Looking at the eye of each one of the adults and teenagers, he said, "My friends, please think about what you want to do. We are going to make one more stop before heading to our home planet. If you do not want to stay with us, that would be a good place to go your own way as it is a peaceful planet that does not believe in slavery. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at any point."

A young man carrying a toddler and holding the hand of a woman that was clearly pregnant asked, "I do not know what my family wants to do, but if my lover and I decide to leave do we have to leave our son behind."

Loki smiled and said, " Of course not, my friend, we would never separate families." A teenage girl that appeared to be of mixed race asked, "If I stay, will I have an opportunity to learn a trade?" Loki responded, "Yes, you will. We are a new Kingdom, and we will need people skilled in all different types of trades and professions."

Once it appeared that there were no more questions, Loki, Byleistr, and Angrboda assigned cabins to the people. The adults and children that were with an adult were given cabins. They decided to separate the rest of the children into males and females and then assigned them to two large compartments with several bunk beds that most probably had been used for the crew's lowest ranking members. It was ideal for the situation.

Angrboda moved to a compartment right across the girl's dormitory, and Loki and Byleistr moved across from the boy's dormitories. They knew it would be a lot of work to care for the children but did not feel comfortable asking the newly freed adults for help until they were committed to joining their Kingdom.

Three days later, they made one last stop at Kylos, to visit an old friend of Angrboda that was a Skuffesel. The woman was about three thousand years old and had lost all her family to Thanos. After learning of the plans of forming a new Kingdom, Atla decided to join them, saying they would need a teacher for the children. Given that she had Angrboda recommendation Loki welcomed her into the fold.

One night on their way back to Bengavelse, Angrboda was sitting at the large observatory window reflecting on what it meant for her to return to the nine realms when Loki joined her. He said, "May I join you, my Lady." Angrboda smiled seductively and took his hand, saying, "But of course, you may, my King."

Loki sat near Angrboda and said, "What has, you, up at this time of the night, Angrboda?" She responded, "I have not been at the nine realms since I was but a little girl, and I wonder what returning will mean for me." Loki kissed one of her hands and said, "Hopefully, it will mean fortune is smiling on you." Angrboda smirked and asked, "Is fortune smiling on you, Loki?" Throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek, he said, "I believe it might just be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please take a minute to leave a comment or Kudo.


	6. The Founding of a New Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Kingdom is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Thank for the cooments.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> vonny25

The Founding of a New Kingdom

Upon arriving at the former military base, Loki and Byleistr assigned quarters to the adults. As it turned out, all have decided to join the New Kingdom. The kindness and care they had received from Loki, Byleistr, and Angrboda played a big part in many adults' decisions. They could see they were fair and caring rulers that genuinely wanted to serve their people.

Atla volunteered to organize the care of the orphans with the help of an older man. They took over the training quarters as they had two large dormitories, a kitchen, a dining area, a recreation room, and a few classrooms. It was the perfect setting for an orphanage.

To make things official, Loki and Byleistr decided to have an official ceremony. They recruited Angrboda to help them plan. Angrboda and Byleistr organized a group of people to help them cook the feast they would enjoy. Loki took care of planning the actual ceremony. A couple of days before the ceremony, Loki and Byleistr used their sky walking abilities to travel to a remote village on Alfheim. Loki threw a fast glamour over them to make them blend with the natives. They bought some wine and mead to use at the feast. They were gone for only a few hours but had a lot of fun.

The night before the ceremony, Byleistr had a hard time settling down. Loki spiked some tea with a bit of wine, and that did the trick for both brothers. They were able to have a good night of sleep before the big day. That morning after eating their breakfast and cleaning up, Loki braided Byleister's hair. It made him think of all the times that he had done the same for Thor. Once he finished, Byleistr looked at himself in a mirror and said, "Thanks Loki, you are great at braiding. I might not be as good but let me braid your hair." Loki smiled at his younger brother and said, "You are getting better each day, and I would like for you to braid my hair." At the appointed time and wearing their finest clothes, Loki, Byleistr, and Angrboda made it to the improvised throne room.

The temporary Throne Room was really a very fancy name for an outdoor space with a podium. The three Royals of the realm made their way up the platform, and Loki stepped forward to start his speech. He said, "My dear friends, today marks the beginning of a new era for the Skuffelse. Today we rise against the oppression that our people have suffered for millennia. We celebrate the birth of a new Kingdom where we will no longer be Skuffelse, but Begavet, as the Norn's have blessed us with two different types of magic. Today my friends, you become citizens of Begavelese, and I, your King. Your trust humbles me. I swear I will not betray it. I promise that I will protect our Kingdom and its people with my life. I promise to serve the Begavet and to cast aside all selfish ambitions. In the name of the Norn's these, I swear." Byleistr came forward and presented Loki with a Crown. Loki took the crown and placed it on his head to the cheers of the people.

Byleistr took his place in front of Loki and kneeled on one knee before him, putting his right hand on his heart. Loki looked at him with affection. Loki asked, "Byleistr, do you swear to protect The Kingdom of Begavelese and its people with your life if necessary?" "I swear." "Byleistr, do you swear to serve the Begavet and cast aside all selfish ambitions."  
"I swear." Loki placed a half-crown on Byleistr's head and said, "Then rise Prince Byleistr of Begavet, today I name you Crowned Prince of the realm and first in the line of succession."

Next came Angrboda, who kneeled in front of Loki, who asked, "Duchesse Angrboda do you swear fidelity to the Royal family of Bevavelese." "I swear." "Do you swear to protect the realm and its people if necessary with your life?" "I swear." Loki touched her right shoulder with a dagger and said, "Rise Duchesse Angrboda, today I name you member of the Royal cabinet and minister of defense of Begavelse." Angrboda took the hand Loki offered her and rose.

Angrboda stepped forward and asked the citizens that were kneeling with their right hand over their hearths, "Citizens of Begavelese do you swear your fidelity to the Royal family of Begavelse?" The citizens responded, "I do." "Do you swear to defend the realm with your lives if necessary?" "I do." Do you swear to obey King Loki and Crowned Prince Byelsirt and the laws of the realm?" The citizens responded, "I do."

Loki stepped forward and said, "Then I accept you as citizens of the realm, rise, and let us celebrate the birth of our Kingdom." The citizens cheered, and all proceeded to the improvised dining hall, which was really no more than a few tables with a central elevated table for Loki, Byleistr, and Angrboda. Everyone enjoyed the meal, the wine, and they spontaneously played music, sang, and danced until the early hour of the morning when all retired to take their rest with happiness in their hearts.

Loki walked Angrboda to her dwelling and said, "Sweet dreams, my dear." Angrboda stepped closer to him, looked at him, and raised her face, offering her lips. Loki lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her chastely before wishing her pleasant dreams. Angrboda smirked and said, "Rest well your majesty." Loki walked back to his home with a light heart and happier that he remembered being in a long time.

After a few months, the Begavet had managed to domesticate the native rodents and raise them in cages, guaranteeing a supply of fresh meat. Loki had bought supplies to build greenhouses, and after trial and error, they had managed to grow a variety of vegetables. They used their Sedir to have the vegetables grow faster. Loki and Byleistr had used their sky walking abilities to explore the realm and had discovered the oceans were thriving with fish and marine plants. They organized excursions every few weeks to fish and obtain salt as well as edible ocean plants. Atla also insisted on taking the children for an overnight stay to breathe fresh air and learn first hand about their new realm.

About six months after the founding of Begavelse, Loki thought they had managed to secure the necessary resources. With the help of Angrboda, they started training the adults and older children in the art of battle. He thought it would be essential to have at least a small force if they were going to mount a rescue operation.

Loki and Angrboda enjoyed sparring with each other and frequently ate a meal together in the wilderness. Loki admired her fighting skills as a real Valkyrie had trained her, and Angrboda admired the ability that Loki had to wild his Sedir at the same time that he did physical battle. She was learning from him how to do it. Loki was also learning some new moves and techniques from Angrboda. Loki was enjoying a type of camaraderie that he had never had while living in Asgard. No one criticized his use of Sedir. His people admire how easily he used Sedir and were eager to learn from him.

One afternoon, Loki and Byleistr were sparring. While Loki had more experience and better control of his Sedir, Byleistr was better at controlling his ice-magic. The brothers enjoyed sparring and learning from each other. Loki did not doubt that his baby brother would soon become a formidable warrior. After sparring for about two hours, Byleistr said, "Hey Loki, I am hungry. Why don't we take a break?"

Loki smiled at Byleistr and said, "Raise you to the pond." The two brothers started running towards the pond, using their Sedir and ice magid to slow the other down. When they finally made it to the pond, they were both laughing. Loki said, "How exactly did you think that an illusion of birds would slow me down?" Byleistr splashed Loki and responded, "The same that you thought I would believe your illusion of a dragon was a danger to me."

The brothers had a water war and walked back to their house to have a meal. Byleistr said, "Loki, you like Angrboda. Don't you?" Loki blushed and said, "I do Byleistr, I think I have never been so attracted to anyone else." "Are you planning to marry her?" That comment caught Loki by surprise. He responded, "That is a good question brother, I'll have to think about it. Do you think she might want to marry me?" Byleistr seemed to ponder it and said, "I do not see why not. She appears to enjoy spending time with you. Besides, you are intelligent, caring, strong, handsome, and a good provider. I think she would be lucky to marry you."

Loki thought about his experiences in Asgard, where he had always been seen as inadequate, the lesser Prince. How Thor had always been the one that women wanted, and how Thor had had no qualms flaunting his conquest in front of Loki, even when he knew they had used Loki to get to him. Loki smiled at Byleistr and, putting a hand on one of his shoulders, said, "Thank you, Byleistr your opinion means a lot to me."


	7. Growing the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Byleistr start the rescue of more Skuffelse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I appreciate the reviews and Kudos. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> vony25

Growing the Kingdom

Many months had passed, and the inhabitants of Begavelse were adapting to their new lives. The realm had two seasons, winter and summer, overall the planet was colder than Asgard but warmer than Jontuheim, and the weather suited the Begavet well. They had repaired the houses in the military complex and established their capital there.

The children were well-taken care of and were receiving an education. Most adults had useful skills and had the opportunity to learn new things such as reading and writing, and All-Speak. The Begavet formed a new language as it seemed each adult had a different language they were fluent in. Loki promoted the unique language formation and hoped to write grammatical rules within a year and create a dictionary.

Loki thought that it was time to mount a small rescue operation, he decided to talk with his brother first. He waited until after dinner to bring up the subject. He and his brother were sitting on a couch in their living room. Loki said, "Byleistr, I have been thinking, and I believe we have achieved to form a small but stable kingdom." Byleistr responded, "I agree with you Loki, it seems all of our people have adapted well and are making themselves useful. Our greenhouses produce more than enough food for us, without even taking into account our rodent farm, fishing ad harvesting activities." "You are right, Byleistr and our textile industry will be taking off; before long, we will be able to produce the clothes and shoes we need. Thanks to the repairs we made to the energy plant, we have enough to run our city. But we still need to get a healer to help us develop our healthcare system, and it would be nice to have more citizens." Said Loki.

Byleistr thought about it and gave Loki a knowing smile, who wondered how his little brother could know him so well after a short time. It seemed even after centuries, and Thor had not figured him out. Byleistr said, "So, what is it that you are planning Loki?" "I think I would like for us to attempt to rescue some of our people from Jotunheim. You are the one that knows the most about Jotunheim and where our people are located. Tell me, brother, what is your opinion on the issue?"

After taking a few minutes to consider it, Byleistr said, "I think it is a good idea, but it will be difficult. The best place to start would be the caves where most of the vegetables of Jotunheim are grown. The Jotnar are too big to enter the caves, so only a few keep order outside. I believe we could overpower them and rescue the people. Still, it might be a good idea for us to talk to the Skuffelse first, to see if they agree to come with us and so they may be ready."

Loki said, "That sounds like a solid plan. I believe you and I could skywalk to the caves to talk to the people. Once they agree, we can take one of our spaceships to carry out the rescue. Let's talk it over with Angrboda and see what she thinks." Byleistr clapped Loki's shoulder and smiled at his brother.

Angrboda listened patiently while the brothers explained their plan. Once they finished, she said, "I'm coming with you, and don't you even try to argue about it. As your defense minister, my first priority is to keep the royal family safe." In truth, she thought that those two idiots needed to be babysat. She could easily imagine them being captured. She refused to listen to a little voice in her head, telling her that she was worried about Loki.

Once the decision to move forward was made, Loki informed the citizens of the plan and welcomed any input they had. He did not want to be an autocrat as Odin was. Loki was hoping to eventually develop the kingdom into a democratic Monarchy with the citizens' active participation. It would take time, but he was patient.

After a month of careful planning Loki, Byleistr and Angrboda were ready for their initial excursion. Hopefully, they would not run into problems, but just in case, they had a backup plan. If they were not back in 48 hours, Atla and a few warriors would mount a rescue operation. They would take a spaceship and land in the area. Loki hoped all went as planned; they should be back within six hours maximum.

A week after the details were finalized, early in the morning, the Royals o Begavelse left the realm to go to the caves of Jotunheim. Given that Byleistr was the one that knew the location best, he guided Loki and Angrboda there. Once they were in the caves, they had to walk for a while before they came to the section where the Skuffelse were working.

Byleistr approached one of the older Skuffelse and told him he urgently needed to talk to him regarding a plan to better their people's lives. The man went and looked for a female that was the most respected member of the group. Byleistr, Loki, and Angrboda followed them to a side-cave.

Once there, the mand introduced himself as Baugi and his companion as Fenja. Fenja said, "What is it that you want?" Byleistr responded in the language of the slaves, "I am Prince Byleistr of Begavelse, and my companions are my brother King Loki of Begavelse and Duchess Angrboda. We come to offer you the opportunity of being part of our kingdom." Fenja looked at the group of royals with a critical eye. They sure looked like Skufessel to her, but she had to admit that they were dressed in finery and looked well-fed and rested. She said, "I've never heard of Begavelse." Loki said, "That is because we recently founded our kingdom in what used to be Svartalfheim. Our Kingdome is welcoming all Skufessel that want to join us as citizens of the realm."

Baugi said, "All of this sounds too good to be the truth. How would we get there? And how do we know you are not just going to trap us and then sell us to a slave trafficker." Angrboda said, "You can think what you want, but we are only offering this opportunity once. If you and your people are interested, we can bring a spaceship and warriors to rescue you. All I can say is that you have my word that we are telling you the truth."

Baugi and Fenja went to a corner to talk among themselves. Fenja looked at the visitors and said, "I believe most people will want to go with you. Even if this is a trap, we will end up no worse than we are now. But if what you say is true, then it is an opportunity that we cannot pass." Loki smiled at the woman and said, "Lady Fenja, I give you my word as King of Begavelse that we are speaking the truth. I will do all in my power to rescue as many Skuffelse as possible. Tell me, how long do you need for you and your people to be ready for us to come to for you."

Fenja responded, "We will be ready when you get here. We cannot let everyone know because the Jotnar might find out. But we will inform enough, and they will tell the rest when the time is right. How will we know when you are here ?" Loki responded, "When you see a space ship landing, you will know the time has come. Tell me how many people are here so that we may bring enough spaceships." "We are about one thousand," Baugi responded.

Loki, Byleistr, and Angrboda made it back safely to their realm. Loki said, well, that went better than I expected. Angrboda said, "If you say so, Loki, they did not seem very enthusiastic to me." Loki said, "That is true, but at least we did not run into any Jotnar, and it seems like they have agreed to come with us. They do not know us, so how can we blame them for having doubts." Byleistr said, "I don't know, I thought that hearing me speak in their own language rather than All-speak would give them confidence, but it did not seem to work." Loki threw an arm around his brother's shoulder and said, "On the contrary, Byleistr, I think it helped. While they still have their doubts, I believe seeing that you are indeed one of them made them decide to take a chance." Byleistr smiled at Loki but did not look convinced.

Angrboda said, "I don't know about you guys, but I am starving. I am going to see If Atla has some food to spare in the children's kitchen. Loki and Byleistr followed Angrboda and found that the children were just finishing their evening meal. There was enough for Atla and Beli to share with them.

Beli asked, "how did your mission go? Your highnesses." Angrboda responded, "As well as can be expected." Loki said, "We will start preparing the spaceships for the rescue mission. I thought that taking one ship would be enough, but it appears there are over 1000 Skuffesel to rescue. I believe it would be best to take 4 small vessels than one large one." Angrboda said, "I agree with you, Loki. The smaller vessels are faster and harder to detect. Besides, even if we happen to lose one vessel, we will still be able to rescue everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a comment or a Kudo.


	8. Operation Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his team go to Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> I appreciate the reviews and Kudos.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> vonny25

Operation Rescue

It took a couple of weeks to make the necessary repairs to the spaceships. Then Loki realized that other than his brother, Angrboda, Atla, and himself, no one else could pilot. He decided to remedy the situation before going ahead with the mission. Loki and his brother trained four of their citizens to be copilots and crew members. Angrboda and Atla instructed another four citizens.

Finally, a couple of months after the initial visit to Jotunheim, it was time to mount the rescue mission. Loki was nervous about his baby brother, being one of the pilots and squadron leader. He was so young, but there was no one else that had the necessary training. He tried to calm his nerves by reminding himself that he had not been much older than Byleistr when he had started accompanying Thor on missions.

The brothers walked side by side to the lounge area. It seemed all the citizens were there. After kissing the hand of Angrboda, Loki decided to give a speech. He said, "My fellow Begavet, today we embark on a dangerous mission to rescue our brothers and sisters from the clutches of the Jotnar. May the Norn's keep us safe, and may this be the first of many missions to rescue our people!" The citizens cheered, but most were concerned as over half the adults were involved in the mission. They prayed the Norn's and Ymir would smile on them, as they did not know what they would do without the Royals to guide them.

Loki walked with his brother and, before parting with him, hugged him and said, "May the Norn's bless you, brother, I have complete confidence in you." Byleistr returned the hug fiercely and said, "May the Norn's bless you too, my brother. After all, you are carrying the most dangerous part of the mission. My crew and I are only back up. While I understand the importance of having backup and why both of us cannot be on the main operation. I cannot help but worry Loki; you are the only family I have ever had."

Loki hugged his bother a little tighter and said, "I will do everything in my power to make this mission successful." Loki broke the hug, smiled at his brother, and said, "Worry not, Byleistr, we will be back home in no time." Byleistr smiled at Loki and could not help but give his older brother another quick hug before boarding his spaceship.

The spaceships took off one by one, first Loki, then Angrboda, followed by Atla, and finally Byeleistr. It would take them twelve hours to reach their destination. Loki contacted the different vessels to go over the plans one last time. After setting the autopilot, he and his crew went to get some rest. Byleistr was anxious; he and his staff, which was formed by the youngest volunteers, were only there for backup if something went wrong. Still, he had never been involved in anything like it. He hoped that if he was called to action, he and his crew could respond effectively.

The vessels landed without problems. They had chosen to arrive a couple of hours before sunrise as they figured out it would be the best time to surprise the Jotnar. Fenja had decided to have a sentinel watching for the arrival of the vessels at all times. The young woman ran to inform Fenja and Baugi as soon as she saw the vessel's landing. Fenja and Baugi woke up a few of the slaves to accompany them. They asked the young woman to inform the designated group leaders.

Using their knowledge of the terrain Fenja and her group made it to the vessels. Loki and Angrboda approached them immediately. It was decided that Loki, Angrboda, and their crew would go with Baugi and a few slaves to incapacitate the Jotnar. Atla and Fenja would take care of getting the Skuffelse into the vessels.

Baugi guided the group towards the Jotnar camp. There was only one Jotnar on duty as they were confident that the slaves would not attempt to escape as they had nowhere to go. With his Sedir, Loki put the young Jotnar to sleep. Angrboda lost no time tying him up for extra security. They had decided to carry the operation with minimal casualties, as they did not want to create a blood feud with the Jotnar. They simply wanted to rescue their people.

Loki, Angrboda, and their team were able to subdue and tie the Jotnar without much trouble as they had caught them while sleeping. They decided to join the team of Atla and Fenja to help board the people into the vessels. As they were walking, they started hearing the screams of the Skuffelse. Loki and Angrboda immediately started running in the direction of the screams.

They arrived to see a group of about 10 Jotnar attacking the Skuffelse. The people were fighting back but lacked training and proper weapons. Loki ordered Atla to continue guiding the people to the vessels. The rest of the Begavet attacked the Jotnar under Loki's and Angrboda's command.

While the Jotnar were much bigger and stronger, the Begavet were more disciplined and better trained. The Jotnar had access to ice magic, but the Begavet could command both ice magic and Sedir. There were eight Begavet to fight the ten Jotnar. However, at least a dozen Skuffesel joined the fight to help defeat the Jotnar. The battle was fierce, and they had no choice but to kill the Jotnar. Two of the Skuffesel were injured in the fight, but it seemed like they would survive.

Loki conjured a couple of stretchers to carry the wounded. When they arrived at the spaceships' location, another battle was going on as a group of eight Jotnar were attempting to destroy the vessels. Atla and a group of Skuffeslse had managed to keep the Jotnar away from two ships. The damage was limited to one spaceship. Atla had already called Byleistr for reinforcements.

Angrboda immediately went on the offensive, closely followed by Loki and the other warriors. Angrboda noticed one of the Jotnar separating from the group and running towards the civilian they were rescuing. She pursued him and intercepted him before he could reach a group of women and children. She fought fiercely and well but had to be careful not to injure the civilians. That put her at a disadvantage, and the Jotnar managed to wound her.

Loki felt his blood go cold when he heard the scream of Agrboda and, without even thinking, teleported to her. He was able to stop the Jotnar from further injuring Angrboda, who valiantly took a moment to recover and did her best to help Loki defeat the Jotnar. Because of his worry for Angrboda, Loki was distracted, which cost him a minor wound to his shoulder. The blow increased Loki's anger, and his Sedir responded by attacking the Jotnar, who was pushed to the ground. Loki took advantage of the situation and decapitated him. Then hurried to Angrbodas side.

Loki got to Angrboda in time to catch her as she lost consciousness. He called for help. One of the Skuffelse approached him and identified herself as Greip. She said she had training as a healer and offered to help. Loki saw no choice but to accept the help of the woman. He wished Lady Eir could be the one treating Angrboda. Given that that was an impossibility, he hoped that Grip had enough knowledge to help Angrboda.

Greip kneeled by Angrboda and waved her hands over her. As Grip channeled her Sedir through her hands, a pattern slowly formed over Angroda that Loki thought was similar to that of the Soul forge. Greip studied the pattern and, turning to Loki, said, "I am going to put her in stasis so we can get her in one of the vessels. I will need a private area to treat her and medical supplies if they are available." Loki said, "Healer Greip, please do what you can to help Duchess Angrboda. I will carry her to the vessel and get you the supplies that you need. I appreciate your wiliness to help."

Byleistr had received the distress call from Atla. Byleistr's vessel had landed successfully; by the time he landed, the battle was over. But his ship and help were still needed. Byleistr asked Atla about Loki, she gave him general directions, and Byleistr took off to look for his brother. He prayed to find Loki unharmed and, if nor unharmed, at least alive.

Byleistr heard the voice of his brother and hurried to join him. He saw Angrboda was lying on the floor, and Loki was about to lift her. As he approached, he realized Loki was also wounded. Byleistr said, "Loki let me carry Angrboda. You are injured." Loki looked at his brother with relief and said, "Go ahead, Byleistr, thank you."

Greip followed Loki and Byleistr to the vessel. They boarded Angrboda's ship as Loki's spaceship was too damaged to fly. Once they had Angrboda in the medical unit, Greip insisted on taking care of Loki's wound. Loki noticed the woman was efficient and knew what she was doing. Despite wanting to stay at Angrboda's side, there still were things left to do. Loki asked one of the Begavet to stay and help Greip.

Loki and Byleistr went to help with the rescue operation. It took them a couple of hours to get everyone aboard, but there were no more attacks from the Jotnar. While Loki's Vessel could not fly independently, it was not a total loss. He decided to tetter it to Angrbodas ship that he would be piloting. Once everyone was on board, they promptly departed, but not before Byleistr hugged Loki.

As soon as they were airborne and out of the gravitational field of Jotunheim, Loki put the ship on autopilot and asked his copilot to take over. Loki hurried to the medical unit to check on Angrboda. He noticed that Greip was still working on her; not wanting to distract Greip, he observed from a respectful distance. Finally, the healer bandaged Angrbodas's wound and covered her with a blanket.

Loki approached the healer and said, "Healer Greip, what is the condition of Duchess Agrboda?" The healer looked at Loki kindly and noticed how young he was. She said in a gentle voice, "Her injuries were severe, but nothing that I could not treat. I have put her into a healing comma to have her magic finish healing her. She should be waking up in a few hours but will need a few days of rest to recover fully." "Thank you, healer Greip; I will make sure that you are you receive a proper reward."

The healer looked at Loki and said, "That is unnecessary, my King. I only did what I would have done for any other. My people and I owe you our freedom. It is us that are in debt with you," Loki put a hand on Greip's shoulder and told her, "While what you say is true, I come from a culture where healers are highly regarded and respected by all. I want to make sure you receive the regard and honor proper to your station." Greip curtsied and said, "Thank you, my King."

Loki had one of the crew members bring the healer and him a meal. While eating, Loki said, "If I may ask, how did you gain your skills as a healer?" Greip smiled, and her gaze appeared distant. She said, " I was born into a family of healers. My parents did not hold the superstitions that most Jotnar do. They trained me along with my older sister. Unfortunately, after my parents died and my sister got married, her husband sold me to the crown. I was sent to heal the people that got hurt while on the job. I cannot complain my faith could have been much worse."

Loki thanked the Norns for finally having a well-trained haler among his people. He would talk to Greip more later; for now, she had one of the crew members take her to a nearby cabin to rest. He promised to send for her once Angrboda was awake. Loki sat by Angrboda, holding her hand and realizing how much she meant to him. He would have to do something about it. He needed to formalize their relationship. Loki hoped that Angrboda felt the same for him.

A few hours later, Angrboda opened her eyes and realized Loki was by her. She gave him a tired smile. Loki leaned and kissed her. Angrboda was a bit surprised but kissed him back without reservation. Loki hugged her gently and said, "Angrboda, seeing you injured has made me realize how much I care for you. I would like to formally court you if you allow." Before Angrboda could answer, Greip entered the healing area and started examing Angrboda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a Kudo or a review.


	9. Life is made of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The refugees arrive, and Loki and Byleistr receive a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudos!

Life is made of surprises.

Greip finished examining Angrboda and said, "Duchess Angrboda, I am healer Greip. I believe you will heal without long-term consequences. But I would recommend for you to rest for the next week, and if you permit, I would like to recheck you in about a week."Angrboda smiled at Greip and said, "Thank you, healer Greip, I will do as you suggest. Do I have any dietary restrictions?" "No, you do not, but I would suggest that you start with soup and move from there if you tolerate it." Greip excused herself and left to find some food for Angrboda.

Loki took Angrboda's hands in his and said, "So Angrboda, will you let me court you?" Angrboda gave him a mischievous smile and said, "Hmm…what to do? Let me think you are handsome, funny, strong, smart, and you Sedir responds to your every wish. Well, I guess I have no other choice but to allow you to court me." Loki smiled and said in a serious voice, " Well, I am glad you have noticed some of my many qualities. I am fortunate to have no defects." Angrboda touched his nose with her hand and said, "Is that so, you have no defects?" Loki broke out laughing, followed by Angrboda.

A few hours later, the spaceships landed on Begavelse. The citizens were waiting for them. With the help of Loki, Angrboda was able to walk out of the ship. Loki would have preferred to carry her but knew she was a proud and strong woman that would not want to appear weak before the citizens.

Loki walked to a podium, followed by Byleistr and Angrboda. He said, "I am happy to report that our mission had been successful. We have rescued over one thousand Skuffelse without any casualties. We had a few that were injured, but they will recover. I ask you to help the new citizens of the realm to adapt to their new circumstances. We will have an official ceremony for our new citizens to swear their allegiance to our realm in one week."

Loki insisted that Angrboda retired to rest. He personally walked her to her house and asked the healer to stay with her for the next week until she was fully recovered. Angrboda wanted to protest, but Loki seemed worried, and she did not have the heart to refuse the help. Greip agreed to stay with Angrboda. She requested that the two injured skuffelse be given accommodations in the same house so she could care for them. Angrboda said they could stay in one of the bedrooms.

As much as Loki and Byleistr would have liked to rest, they had much work ahead of them. They needed to make sure that the Skuffelse had a place to relax, food to eat, and the basic necessities. Thankfully the military complex had enough housing for the new citizens, and the Begavet that had stayed behind had prepared enough food for everyone beforehand. Loki decided to have communal meals for the next few days until they could distribute provisions to all the families. Atla was also busy as she became responsible for 80 more orphans.

Late at night, Loki and Byleistr were finally able to go home to rest. They had barely gotten home when they heard a knock at the door. Loki sighed and went to open the door. He found Atla at the door accompanied by a young girl. Loki invited them to come in. Before Loki could say anything, Atla said, "Loki, I must talk to you and Byleistr immediately. It is a matter of great importance that concerns you both." Loki went to look for Byleistr, who was enjoying a snack in the kitchen.

The two brothers walked back to the receiving area. As soon as Atla saw them, she started talking. "Your majesties, I believe this girl is your half-sister, and I thought I should inform you as soon as I found out, so you could decide what you want to do. Of course, I will be happy to care for her with the rest of the orphans, if that is what you want."

Byleistr immediately walked toward the girl and knelled near her, looking at her markings. Loki was too shocked to speak. After carefully examing the markings of the girl, he stood up and told Loki," I think Atla is right; she is ou half-sister." Loki looked at the girl. He thought she could not be any older than three hundred years. She was looking at them with big scared eyes.

He approached her slowly and kneeled so he could be as close as possible to her eye level. Byleistr knelled near Loki. Loki said in a gentle voice, "Hi little one, I am Loki, and this is Byleistr. It appears we are your big brothers. What is your name?" The little girl wrung her hands nervously and said, "Kari." Byleistr gently put a hand on the little girl's shoulder and said, "Kari, Loki, and I will take care of you from this day on. You have nothing to worry about." Kari said, "You promise? Because I have never had a family to take care of me before."

Loki looked at his little sister, and wasn't that something? He had a sister! He said, "Yes, we promise to care for you, Kari, now why don't we get you fed and then put you to bed? I bet you are tired." He stood up and lifted Kari, who let him. He told Atla, "Thank you, my Lady, we are in your debt for finding our sister." Atla said, "I'll see you tomorrow, your majesties."

Kari found herself sitting at a table with her big brothers, and before she knew it, there was a bowl of steaming soup in front of her. She dug in as she was used to, not knowing when she would have her next meal. While Kari was eating, her brothers drank some tea and observed her. Byleistr thought she needed a bath as her skin was grimy and her hair tangled. Loki thought Kari required new clothes as she was dressed in only a loincloth."

When she finished eating, Byleistr said, "Kari come with me. I am going to give you a bath." Loki said, "While Byelister is giving you a bath, I am going to go and get you some clothes." Then looking at Byleistr, he said, "I am going to Alfheim to get her what she needs. I will be back as soon as possible."

Loki went to Alfheim and bought a few outfits for Kari as well as a stuffed unicorn. He was back by the time that Byleistr was getting Kari out of the bath. After Bylister got Kari dried, Loki helped her get dressed in a nightgown and gave her the unicorn to hold while the brothers worked on brushing and braiding her hair. Kari hugged her unicorn to her and fell asleep before her brothers finished combing her hair. Loki and Blister laid Kari on a bed in one of the bedrooms and left the door open so they could hear her if she woke up at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a minute to leave a comment or a Kudo


	10. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skuffelse become citizens of the kingdom. Loki and his siblings have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the commnets.  
> I hope you enjoy the comments.

A New Life

Loki and Byleistr were learning to care for Kari while taking care of their obligations. It was not that hard as Kari followed them like a baby duckling everywhere they went. Loki figured out it would be okay for her to be with them at all times unlit, she became more confident in their relationship. Loki and Byleistr took turns at keeping Kari with them.

The first week after the rescue of the skuffelse was hectic. Loki wanted to have them registered but gave up when he realized it would take too much time. He would do it after the swear-in ceremony of the new citizens. Loki, Byleistr, and Kari spend time among the skuffelse, getting to know them and figuring out the best way of using their talents.

Halfway through the first week, Loki decided that his siblings and he needed a break. Early in the morning, after having a light meal, the three of them skywalk to Alfheim. Kari was holding the hand of both Loki and Byleistr. She said, "Why do we need to change the way we look?" Loki explained, "So we can blend in with the other people, our kingdom is still new, and we don't want to bring attention to ourselves." Kari said, "Oh!" but appeared confused. Byleistr said, "Imagine that we are playing hide and seek. We need to use the change in appearance to hide. Of that way, no one will find us." Kari thought about it and said, "I like playing, hide and seek. I think I understand."

Once they were close to a small city, Loki said, "Let's go shopping; we all need new outfits for the welcome ceremony of our new citizens. Kari needs more clothes and some toys." Kari smiled and said, "I've always wanted a doll. Can I get a doll?" "Sure thing," said Loki.

The three siblings spend a few hours shopping. Byleistr did not understand why he needed more fancy clothes, but he went along since it seemed to make Loki happy. Once they were finished buying the clothes, they went to a book store. Loki left Byleistr and Kari shopping while he went to talk to the owner to see if he could get a discount if he bought in bulk. He thought soon he would have to take a trip with Atla to get school books for the realm's children.

Byleistr chose a few books for himself and helped Kari choose some first reader books, coloring books, and coloring pencils. Once they were finished, they went to look for Loki, who was buying a few books about building and engineering for himself. When Loki noticed his siblings, he asked, "Are you finished?" Kari said, "Yes, and Byleistr helped me choose some books. He said maybe you could teach me to read. See, we also got some coloring books." She proceeded to show what she had to Loki, who smiled and said, "They look like interesting books, we will start teaching you how to read, and I think Byleistr will also be helping."

Byleisrt smiled and said, "Really, brother, you think, I know enough to teach Kari." Loki put a hand on Byleistr shoulder and said, "Yes, you are a fast learner. Now let us go and pay for our purchases; we still have a doll to buy."

After leaving the book store, they entered a toy store. Kari was fascinated by all the toys. They ended up getting her two dolls, a ball, and a jump rope." Loki saw Byliestr looking at the board games and asked, "Would you like to buy one?" Byleistr said, "I don't know how to play, but I wish I did." Loki picked up a game of checkers and a game of chess. He told Byleistr, "Well, that is easily remedied. I will teach you. After all, board games are good to learn strategy." Byleistr smiled, reminding Loki how young his brother really was. He wondered if Byleistr wanted to buy some toys but did not know how to ask without offending him. Kari took care of the problem by taking Byleistr's hand and asking him, "Do you think you can help me pick a toy that we all could play with?" Byleistr smiled and picked some blocks similar to Legos. He thought it would be fun to build things with them.

After a busy day, Loki bought some food in an eatery to take with them. The sibling's skywalk to the ocean in Begavelse, where they eat on the beach looking at the sea. Kari had a healthy appetite, and Loki was slowly teaching her excellent table manners as he had done with Byleistr, who had picked them up quickly. While Loki read a book, Kari and Byleistr played with the ball. Loki joined them after a while, and they finished their day of relaxation by jumping waves, getting their feet and legs wet in the process. Loki could not remember the last time that he had felt so carefree. Kari brought joy into Loki and Byleistr's lives with her easy laugh, innocence, and happy disposition.

Loki carried Kari back home as the little girl had fallen asleep tired from a busy day. While Byleistr put their sister to bed, Loki unpacked their purchases from his dimensional pocket. Once he was finished putting Kari to bed, Byleistr joined Loki and helped him organize the things they had bought. The brothers ended the day by drinking a cup of tea, a ritual they had developed. Byleistr said, "I had a lot of fun today, brother; you were right, we needed a day off. I did not even realize how tired and stress I was until we got away from everything."

Loki sipped on his tea and after a while said, "I learned something from Odin, my adoptive father. To not live my life as he did. It seems to me that everything was always more important than spending time with his family. Odin does not take good care of himself and has aged prematurely. The only time he rests is when his body forces him into the Odin sleep. That can't be healthy. I think that is why he has been deteriorating mentally and making poor decisions. While we are responsible for our realm and its people, we also have a right to live and enjoy our own lives." Byleistr paid close attention to what his brother said, and after a while, said, "I hope one day I get to be as wise as you, brother." Loki ruffled the boy's hair and said, "We better get to bed; tomorrow will be a busy day."

The next few days were hectic, but Loki made the time to visit Angrboda daily, who insisted that there was no reason she should be resting while there was so much to do. Finally, on the 6th day, the healer relented and said she was well enough to do what she wanted. She immediately joined Loki and helped to finalize the details for the welcoming of the new citizens.

Finally, the much-awaited day arrived, the skuffelse were excited about becoming citizens of Begavelse. Loki had surprised Angrboda by gifting her with an elegant dress for the occasion and a set of matching earrings, necklace, and bracelet. She honestly did not think she needed them, but the gesture was appreciated, and she thanked Loki for the gift.

Finally, the four nobles of the realm climbed up the podium dressed in their new outfits. Loki initiated the ceremony by saying, today, we welcome over one thousand new citizens to our kingdom. We will share with them what we have built through our hard work and ingenuity. May they help us make our realm one of the most prosperous in the nine realms by sharing their talents with us. They like us have been gifted by the Norns with Sedir and ice magic, therefore from this day on, they will no longer be Skuffelse but Begavet. I invite our new citizens to step forward to swear loyalty to the realm. I ask you, "Do you swear to defend the realm with your life if necessary?" "I do." They responded. "Do you swear to share your talents to the best of your ability to make our kingdom prosperous? " "I Do" "Do you swear to obey the laws of the realm and the royal family?" "I do." "Finally, do you swear your loyalty to me as your King and to the Royal family of Jotunheim and promise to defend the Royal family with your life if necessary?" "I do," they responded.

"Then on this day, I King Loki of Begavelse, together with my brother Crowned Prince Byleistr welcome you to the realm. I also take the opportunity to introduce Princess Kari, my sister. She is third in the line of succession of Begavelse. She is to be treated with the same respect and honor given to my brother and me. I also invite Duchesse Angrboda to step forward. She is the highest-ranking noble after the royal family. I ask all the citizens to show her the deference proper to her station. I am also happy to announce that she has allowed me to court her formally. All the original citizens broke out in cheers followed by the new citizens."

After the ceremony, a banquet was served, accompanied by music and dancing. When Byleistr saw that his little sister had fallen asleep, he took her home. He did not interrupt Loki, who was dancing with Lady Angrboda. He liked her and hoped that she and Loki would grow closer in their relationship.

Loki and Agroba finished the night looking at the twin moons and stars. Loki said, "You look beautiful today." Angrboda blushed and said, "You don't look bad yourself. I think the ceremony went very well, and I am glad you were able to introduce Kari. She seems to be a brilliant little girl. Once you and Byleistr get your fill of her, maybe I could borrow her occasionally to start teaching her how to fight. I wish Valkyrie were here so we could start our own Valkyrie unit."

Loki thought about it and said, "You are an excellent warrior Angrboda. I am sure you can start our own Valkyrie unit, but do you think maybe you could include men? I always wanted to be a Valkyrie. Angrboda laughed and kissed Loki, who happily returned and deepened the kiss. Once they started walking again, Angrboda said, "Get me some pegasus, and I will include men."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the stary, please take a moment to leave a comment or a Kudo.


	11. Necessary Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes a trip. Odin and Thor are having a terrible time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> I appreciate the Kudos and Comments.  
> vonny25

Necessary Travel.

Loki finished the registration of all citizens a month after the rescue mission. He thought there had to be a more efficient way to do it. He had no plans to give the citizens identification cards until he figured a way to automate the process. At first, he thought about Midgard as it was so close, but discarded the idea as the planet did not accept credits.

He decided to talk to Angrboda about the problem. Angrboda listened to Loki carefully. She responded, "We can buy basic thinking machines at Saakar, for very little, but they will be used and possibly needing repairs. We could go to Kylos where we can get new machines, we'll pay a bit more, but they will be ready to go."

Loki considered the pros and cons of each possibility and finally said, "Let us start at Kylos. We can at least buy what we will need to run the realm there. Depending on the price, we will buy what we need to educate the children and citizens either at Kylos or Saakar." Angrboda said, "That sounds like a solid plan. Who will you be taking with you?" He considered it and said, "I wish I could take Byleistr and Kari, but I do not think it is a good idea. Byleistr needs to stay here to govern while I am gone and give the people a sense of continuity. As for Kari, it might be too dangerous. Of course, I hope you will agree to go with me."

Loki explained the plan to Byleistr, who said, " I understand Loki, and it humbles me that you have so much confidence in me. But are you sure I am ready to govern?" Loki said, "You will have the help of Lady Atla as well as Lord Baugi and Lady Fenja, who are part of our advisory council. We did grant them noble titles, so it is their responsibility to help you while I am away."

Explaining things to Kari was not as straight forward. Still, she accepted the departure of Loki as Byleistr would be staying with her. Besides, Loki promised to get her a present. The morning of the departure, Loki walked to the launching tower with his brother and sister. Angrobda had already boarded with the rest of the crew members. Loki hugged his brother, who said, "I will strive to make you proud, Brother." Loki smiled and, taking a step back while positioning his hands on Byleistr's shoulders. He said, "I am already proud of you, Brother." Then he crouched and picked up Kari for a final goodbye. Kari said, "I'll miss you, Loki, don't forget to get me my present." Loki laughed and responded. "I will miss you too, and worry not getting you a present is one of my priorities."

While Loki was thriving in the new life, he was forging for himself; Thor was not as lucky. As Loki was launching in his space ship, Thor was sitting brooding in his bedroom. He wondered where he went wrong. After avenging his mother and saving Midgard from the Dark Elves, Lady Jane had dumped him, saying that lifestyle was not for her. To keep his dignity, he had told everyone that it was a mutual decision.

Thor had returned to Asgard, intending to abdicate the throne. Only for his father to have a fit telling him how irresponsible he was before putting him under house arrest. He was only allowed to leave the family quarters to attend council meetings with his father and other tedious obligations. On top of that, after dinner, he had to participate in daily lessons with his father. He wondered if his bad luck was due to letting his brother die for him.

Odin was not pleased with Thor. What was the boy thinking? Trying to abandon his responsibilities towards his people. He thought he had brought him up better than that. Besides, there was no one else to take Asgard's throne with Loki dead and Hela imprisoned. He supposed he could consider freeing Hela under certain conditions. Still, he would rather have Thor take the mantle of All-Father when his time came.

The All-Father wondered if he had been wrong in stopping Hela. If he had let Hela continue to conquer realms and planets, Frigga most probably would still be with him. Hela would have also talked him out of adopting a Frost Giant. While he had loved Loki, the boy had given him more problems than what he was worthed. Besides, a frost Giant could never be a King of Asgard. Maybe if he had let his boys destroy Jotunheim, the Dark Elves would have been too afraid to attack Asgard.

Odin sighed. There was no point in double guessing his action from the past. The best he could do now was make sure that Thor was ready for the throne. The problem being that Odin now realized he had been wrong in seeking peace. Peace was for the weak, and that was the reason he lost his beloved Frigga. If Odin had helped Loki conquer Midgard, maybe Frigga would be alive today. He made his way towards Thor's room with heavy steps to start a new lesson for his son.

Loki woke up to the smell of food, and after washing and dressing, he walked towards the dining area. He found Angrboda already eating her breakfast and went and sat at her table. A young woman came with a plate of food for him. Loki said, "Thank you, Fala." Fala curtsied and said, "You are welcome your majesty."

Angrboda smiled at Loki and said, "Good morning; how did you sleep?" "As well as can be expected while being away from home. What about you, my love?" responded Loki. Angrboda said, "Well, I am excited about visiting Kylos, which kept me awake for a while. I was also thinking that if we do end up going to Saakar, I will see my friend Val. I miss her, you know, she is like a big sister to me."

Loki took a few bites of his food and then, looking at Angrboda, said, "If you convince Val to join us, you know she is welcome. I will even grant her a noble title." Angrboda laughed good-naturedly and said, "I don't think Val cares for noble titles. But are you serious? You would let her join us despite her being Asgardian." Loki said, "But of course, she has skills that would be useful to our kingdom. I do not think that we should limit ourselves to accept only Skufelse as citizens, but anyone that needs a home and has something to offer to our people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to leave a comment or Kudo, they make my day.


	12. Reflections and Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things happen to the Begavlse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am not too happy with it, but here it is. 
> 
> I appreciate the comments and Kudos,
> 
> vonny25

Reflections and Excitement

Byleistr could not believe his excellent luck; soon, he would get to see real-life Pegasus. Loki had returned from his trip to buy thinking machines. After giving everyone identifications and their own personal thinking machine, Loki declared that it was time to go and find some Pegasus. Byleistr, of course, decided that he needed to go and help Loki with such an important endeavor. Neither Loki nor he had the heart to leave Kari behind. Kari was sleeping on the bunker below him. Loki was sleeping on the couch that turned into a bed right across from him. In fact, he could see the rhythmic lifting and falling of his brother's chest, and if he focused, he could hear the soft snores of Kari.

Byleistr considered himself incredibly lucky because he had a brother and a sister to call his own. He had been forced to watch his mother, father, and brother be family while he was an outsider. Now he had a family to call his own, and he valued it above all. He thought about Helbllindie and felt a sense of vindictive justice, thinking that now he was the one that was alone. Eventually, Byleistr fell asleep thinking about the adventures he would have with his siblings in the next few days.

Loki woke up in the early hours of the morning and quietly exited his room as he did not want to wake his siblings up. After getting himself a cup of tea, he walked to the observatory and sat looking at the stars. He would be catching up with Angrboda at a small unnamed planet where they had been told some herds of wild Pegasus lived. Angrboda had left a week early. She commanded a much larger and slower spaceship with plenty of space to bring back some Pegasus with them. He could hardly wait to see her again. He shook his head and chuckled. If someone had told him he would be so madly in love a few years early, he would probably have been offended and challenged them to an honor duel. Now minutes away from Angrboda seemed like centuries to him.

After finishing his tea, Loki walked back to the compartment he shared with his siblings. He entered quietly and covered Kari as she had thrown her blanket off. He then checked on Byleistr, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He thanked the Norns for giving him his siblings. They were such a blessing to him. They centered him and helped to give meaning to his life. Both Byleistr and Kari were very young, and he felt responsible for them, despite Byelister being more than able to carry his own weight. He wondered how he could love them so much after knowing them for such a short time. Was that what being family meant?

A couple of days later, Loki's group joined Angrboda group. The planet where the Pegasus lived was small whit moderate weather and many planes with pasture on them. The first thing Loki did was hug Angrboda. She kissed him. The kiss was broken when Loki felt the little hand of Kari pulling on him and asking, "Loki, where are the Pegasus? I do not see any." Angrboda laughed, crouched down to Kari's level, and said, "We'll Kari, we are going to have to track them down, and you are going to help us."

Kari looked and Angrboda and said in a serious tone, "That is why I came to help out." Loki ruffled her hair and said, "I know Kari, I am sure you will be a great helper." Byleistr joined the group and said in a contrite tone, "Sorry guys, Kari took off so fast that I could not stop her. I wanted you to have some private time." Loki put a and on his shoulder and said, "Worry not, brother, we'll see so how it goes for you when you are dating, I might suddenly become distractable." Bylesitr laughed and punched Loki lightly on his shoulder.

The majority of the group left to look for Pegasus. They expected to camp for a few days before they would be lucky enough to find Pegasus. After Breakfast, Byleistr could not find Kari and became alarmed. He told Loki, and they went to look for their sister with some of their people's help. To their surprise, Kari was petting a young Pegasus, and there was a full heard nearby.

It seemed that Kari had developed a telepathic link with the young Pegasus. She was able to help the Begavet to communicate with the heard. About half the Pegasus choose to accompany the Begavelse as they found their cause worthy. In return, the Begavelse promised to care for all of their needs and treated them with care and respect.

On the way back, Kari ended up in the spaceship of Angrboda as she did not want to be separated from her new friend. Angrboda promised her brothers she would care for the girl before pushing them out and telling them to go back home. She would return Kari in one piece.

Loki and Byleistr arrived at Begavelse a week before their sister. They used their time to coordinate the people to build stables for the Pegasus. They also decided to plant some grass and hoped it would take. They, of course, used Sedir to increase their odds. With all their people's help, they had a lovely valley full of grass for the Pegasus.

While they were waiting for Kari to arrive, Loki and Byleistr took advantage of the situation to have some brotherly bonding. They took a day to go hunting. While they were out following tracks of a herd of rodents, Byleister asked, "When are we going to rescue more Skufelse?" Loki responded, "I think we will take some time to get a squadron of Valkyries ready before our next rescue mission. I also think we need to see if we can find another military base and see what type of weapons might be available.

They continued following the tracks of the rodents, and after a while, Loki asked, "Where in Jotunheim do you think we should go for our next rescue mission?" Byleistr seemed to think about it and said, "It depends if we want to rescue a large number of Skuffelse, then we should go to Utgard. Since it is the capital, we can expect a lot of resistance. I suppose if we do not mind rescuing a small number. In that case, I think we should go to one of the largest fishing villages as the Skuffelse are used for fishing and preparing the catch for transportation to the rest of Jotunheim."

Finally, the Pegasus's spaceship arrived, and to Loki's surprise, the first to disembark were Angrboda, Kari, and Val. He could hardly believe his eyes. He walked rapidly towards the women and found himself with his arms full of Kari, who was happy to see him. Valkyrie approached him smiling and said, "So does that offer of setting in Begavelse still stands?" Loki smiled and said, "But of course, my lady, I will even make you a Dutchess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please take a moment to leave a comment or Kudo. They make my day.


	13. Valkyrie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Chapter charged with content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter despite it being short.  
> I appreciate your comments and Kudos.  
> vonny25

Valkyrie's

Over the next few months, Loki, Angrboda, and Brunhilde worked very hard training Valkyries' squadron. Loki had been awe stroked when he found out Val was actually commander Brunhilde. As a favor to Angrboda, who she considered a sister, Brunhilde spent some time personally teaching Loki to fly a Pegasus and training him in the ways of the Valkyries.

Loki decided that they would need three divisions of Valkyries. He would command the warrior mage Valkyrie squadron. Angrboda would head the co-ed company, and Val would command the elite female Valkyrie squadron as she did not like working with males.

Byleistr became second in command of the warrior mage division. He understood that he would often have to take full responsibility for the squadron as Loki was the Bagavelse armed forces' chief commander. Obviously, Kari was too young to participate in a battle, but that did not stop Angrboda and Brunhilde from training her with her overprotective brothers' blessing. They also incorporated military training into the school curriculum.

Loki worried they would catch the attention of Heimdall as they were flying their Pegasus often. However, luck was on his side as King Odin had order Heidmall to spend most of his time monitoring Helheim as he was considering releasing Hela. Odin was not happy with the progress Thor was making. The boy was too soft and was not interested in conquering and ruling the other realms with an iron fist.

Thor was perplexed. Why was his father insisting on conquering Midgard? He thought his father had said that they were the protectors of Midgard. Had Odin not condemn Loki to spend the rest of his days in prison because wanting to conquer Midgard. Thor did not know what to do. If he disagreed with his father, he would never get out of house arrest. Still, Thor could not betray his own principles and his friends in Midgard. What would they think if he showed up leading an army to conquer their realm? But Odin was implying that that was the only way Thor could prove his loyalty to Asgard and become worthy of the throne.

After training for almost a year, Loki thought they were ready to rescue more skuffelse. They decided against recovering the Skuffelse from Utgard and thought they would test their armed forces in a smaller city. They thought the best way would be to first infiltrate the skuffelse population to inform them of the opportunity to emigrate to a better realm. A few citizens volunteered for the task. They did not plan to use space ships but to open a portal directly to the city.

After getting reports from their spies, the day of the rescue was set. At midnight Loki, Byleistr, and some other mages opened a portal from Begavelse to Jotunheim. Foot soldiers and Valkyries mounted on their Pegasus entered Jotunheim. Thousands of slaves escaped and made their way on foot towards the portal. For the first couple of hours, there were no problems. The problems started when the foot soldiers started opening cages and warehouses where some skuffelse were locked at night.

The city had a small army. They were easily defeated by the Valkyries, and all the skuffelse were rescued, including the old and infirm. Some of the older skuffelse were saved by the mounted valkyrie and entered their new realm mounted on their saviors' Pegasus.

Loki was very pleased with how the rescue mission had gone. They had won over three thousand new citizens. He did not know that news of the rescue of the skuffelse had reached the ears of King Helblindi. The King of Jotunheim, and his council, interviewed the soldiers that survived the attack by the Bagaveles. Helblindi said, "So are you telling us that Valkyries attacked our city and stole our slaves. Those Asgardians are going to pay for this. We cannot longer tolerate their abuse." One of the older and more centered council members asked, looking at the witnesses, "Are you sure they were Asgardians? Because last that I heard, they no longer have Valkyries." One of the generals that had fought Valkyries in the Jontuheim-Asgard war said, "I am sure, I even recognized commander Brunhilde among the forces."

King Helblindi summarized, "So the Asgardians have attacked our realm twice stealing our slaves. Then they are training the slaves and using them against us. We cannot allow this to continue." Looking at his highest ranking general, he said, "Prepare our forces. I want to be ready to invade Asgard within the next three moons."

While Helblindi was preparing his realm to go to war with Asgard, Loki and Byleister were taking care of their citizens. They were not sure what they would do with the older people they had rescued as most of them were frail and sickly due to the years of abuse. Greip had her hands full and had taken some young women as apprentices to help her. They had established a field hospital for the old and infirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a Kudo.


	14. Organizing the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki works on organizing Begavelse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> As always I truly appreciate the comments and Kudos.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> vonny25

Organizing the house

Brothers Loki and Byleistr 14 Organizing the house

Himmelsk means Celestial in Norweigan accoding to Google translate.

Frihet mans freedom according to Google translate.

Having gained a substantial amount of citizens made Loki realize that he had to organize his Kingdom before rescuing any more Skuffelse. While they still had enough space for their current population at the military complex, they would need to found a new city for any future citizens. He decided to talk with Byleistr and Angrboda to see if they had any ideas.

Loki, Byleistr, Angrboda, Kari, and Brunhilde were at the beach enjoying a relaxing day. Kari had brought her Pegasus with her, and she had just joined the adults to eat. With her, Pegasus, which she had named Himmelsk, Kari had galloped the beach and flown over the larger waves. She sat down and pilled her plate with the fresh fish and seaweed. While eating, Kari listened attentively to the adults. From what she could understand, they needed a new city before they could rescue more people. She was getting bored hearing the adults talking. Why did they have to make everything so complicated?

Kari Pulled on Lokis's arm. Loki sighed and said, "Yes, Kari?" She responded, "Why can't we build our new city right here near the ocean. We could put our Castle on top of that mountain, and we would have a great view, plus I think Himmelsk would love flying of all the cliffs."

Loki and Byleiste looked at their sister and then at each other before saying in conjunction, "That is a brilliant idea, Kari!" Satisfied with their response Kari looked at her brother's and said, "Now that I have solved the problem, I want you to take me swimming." Loki laughed and held his hand out to Kari, who took it. Brunhilde said, "Why am I not surprised women always have to solve the most complicated situations." Angrboda laughed, and Byleistr decided to join his siblings rather than stay to listen to Angrboda and Brunhilde boasting about the greatness of females.

The Royal family called the advisory council to discuss building the Kingdom's capital by the ocean. Lord Baugi said, "I think that is a good idea. Once our infirm citizens recover, some of them should be able to share their construction knowledge. Head healer Greip, who was granted a noble title and was now part of the advisory council, said, " I think that is a great idea. If my patients have something to look forward to, I believe it is more likely for them to heal."

Lady Atla thought about her orphans and how they would benefit from getting individual attention. She said, "I know this is not the main topic of our meeting. I think that the adults who are too old or weak to contribute their physical labor could provide the orphans individual attention. Maybe we could have them share a meal a few times a week and see if any constructive relationships are formed."

At the end of the meeting, Loki said, "I think we all have contributed valuable ideas for the growth and strengthening of our realm. I believe that we should start implementing them immediately. My siblings and I will spend some time getting to know our infirm citizens. We will determine which ones can contribute their expertise to build our new capital."

Loki, Angrboda, Byleistr, and Kari, visited the cliff where they were planning to build the palace several times. Loki made sure Angrboda found the location pleasant as he hoped she would want to live at the Castle. They also used the visits to relax and explore their realm. In his free time, Loki starting drawing the blueprints for the new palace.

Loki was spending time getting to know the infirm citizens when he came across a woman called Jord that had Ymir's crown on her forehead. He asked, "Are we related?" Jord responded, "I believe we are your majesty. If I understand this correctly, your progenitors are Laufey and Farbauti. Is that correct?" Loki answered," Yes, they are." Jord said, "That would make me, your aunt. I am a sister to Laufey, but I was imprisoned at the time of your birth and later sent to one of the slave camps that were built after the Asgard-Jotunheim war."

Loki found Jord intelligent, and she appeared to have some knowledge of architecture and interior design. He discussed the situation with Byleistr and Kari. The three siblings invited their aunt for dinner the next day. Jord explained that the small-born Jontun, while not favored before the war, had better-living conditions, and it was up to their families to treat them as slaves or not. However, Laufey blamed them for the defeat that Jotunheim suffered. He rounded them in slave camps and gave them the name of Skuffelse.

After much discussion, the siblings decided to invite their aunt to live with them. Jord accepted with gratitude, and she decided to help her nephews with Kari's care as much as possible. Living in a home with family helped Jord in her recovery process. She found new meaning in her life. Loki and Byleistr decided to make their aunt a Duchess and invited her to join the advisory council. She knew the older Skuffelse well and was able to tell the council what expertise each one of them had. It turned out many of them had received a good education before their mandatory enslavement and had much to contribute to their new realm.

While all of this was going on in Begavelse, King Helblindi tried figuring out how to get to Asgard. One of the council members suggested having the slaves open a portal for them. A few slaves were found that had the knowledge and the necessary magic to open the portals. Among them was Alvadi. He had heard about the Kingdom of Begavelse, who was rescuing the Skuffelse. He managed to convince the other slaves to help the Jotnar and take advantage of the situation to escape to the new realm full of promise for the slaves.

Over in Asgard, Odin had decided to establish contact with his firstborn. He was talking to her through a mirror that formed a secure portal between realms. While Hela was angry with Odin and wanted revenge, she was not stupid. She decided to act like a repentant daughter that wanted nothing else but to earn her father's forgiveness. Due to his grief and desire to rule again with an iron fist, Odin chooses to believe her. He regretted having started Thor on the wrong path, but that did not explain why the boy was too stubborn to realize the errors of his ways.

In the middle of the night, Alvadi managed to open a portal to Begavelse and crossed quietly. It took him almost four hours to find the small settlement. He knocked at the first door he saw and hoped for the best. Luck happened to be on his side as he was at the home of Head Healer Greip. The Countess opened the door and was surprised to find a man dressed in rags.

Alvadi was left almost speechless at the beauty of the female that answered the door but recovered quickly. He could not let his feeling get in the way of requesting asylum for the Skufflese. He said, "I am sorry to bother you at this time, my name is Alvadi, and I am here to request asylum for the slaves of Jotunheim." Greip invited the man to enter and offered him some tea. She woke up one of her assistants to accompany them to the house of Loki.

Greip knocked at the door. It was Jord who opened. After explaining the situation, Jord went to wake her nephews up. While they were getting dressed, he offered the guest some refreshments.

Loki and Byleistr were introduced to Alvadi, who explained the situation. It was agreed that Alvadi would send a messenger through a portal to alert the Begavet of the best time to rescue the Skuffelse. Alvadi told them he hoped they could save most of the slaves. Loki thought it was feasible. It would require speed and fast coordination, but it certainly was an excellent opportunity to get the rest of the Skuffelse out of Jotunheim.

Loki wondered how they would manage to house a large number of Skufflese. He voiced his concerns one evening while sharing a meal with his aunt and his siblings. His aunt said, "Why don't we build a permanent portal between cities. Loki looked at his aunt with wide eyes and asked, "Is that possible? I have never heard of anything like that being done." Jord answered, "But of course it is possible, and I know the people that have the necessary knowledge to do it.

Over the next few days, with the knowledge of the older Begavet, a portal connecting the military complex and the city that Loki and Bylesitr had found during their initial travels was build. Loki and Byleistr, as well as other Begavet with strong magic, helped to construct the portal. Loki and Bylesitr were very enthusiastic at the opportunity to query new knowledge. Loki was extremely impressed with the knowledge of one of the elders. He was temporarily rendered speechless when he learned the man was actually Mimir. He had read several of the books the mage had authored.

Loki looked at Mimir and asked, "Are you really the great Mimir who is credited with so many breakthroughs in the understanding of Sedir." Mimir smiled and said, "I do not know if I am great or not, but I did author many books regarding Sedir. I dedicated my life to the study of Sedir until the time of my forced enslavement. I do thank you, your majesty, for freeing my friends and me despite our advanced age. Now that the Sedir restraining bracelets have been removed, we are feeling much healthier. We hope to contribute as much as we can to our new home. "

Loki immediately decided to assign Mimir his own living quarter s and Mimir invited a couple of his close friends to move in with him. Lokie could not believe his good luck. They had very knowledgeable mages among them. They would soon be able to educate all of the Begavet in the intricate workings of Sedir. He spoke to Greip and asked her to personally oversee Mimir's treatment and spare no effort to get him in the best health possible.

Over the next few weeks, many dwellings were repaired in the new city named Frihet. It would grant freedom to many slaves. Kari thought it was essential to have a name for their original settlement and asked her brother if it could be named after her Pegasus. Byleistr managed to convince her to call the town Pegasus to honor all of their loyal companions.

Loki felt like hitting his head on the wall at the name his siblings had chosen. Still, he kept his mouth shut and even held a ceremony to name the settlement officially. In private, his aunt told him how impressed she was by the love he had for his siblings. Both of them laughed at the name the children had chosen. Loki felt blessed for having his aunt with him. She reminded him of his mother Frigga, and while she would never take her place, he enjoyed having her advice and wisdom. It did not hurt that she enjoyed spoiling her nephews and niece in any way she could, such as cooking special meals for them and insisting that they got enough rest.

One morning a messenger from Jotunheim arrived saying he had to talk to King Loki as he had an important message from Alvadi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated as well as Kudos.  
> The more comments I get, the faster I will update.


End file.
